New York
by life is a game
Summary: Bella et Edward transportés au pays de gossip girl, avec une Bella qui tient plus de Carry Bradshow que de la petite adolescente niaise du roman initial. Edward artiste coureur de jupons, dur et autoritaire... All human
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : tous les personnages (sauf quelques uns que j'ai emprunté à des personnes existant réellement) ainsi que twilight sont la propriété de S Meyer.

Voila ma toute première fic.

Un tout premier chapitre à titre d'essai. Si celà vous plait et que vous voulez connaitre la suite, dites le moi savoir grâce à vos rewiews et je posterai alors de nouveaux chapitres !!!

Merci d'avance...

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan.

J'habite dans un très bel appartement aménagé sous les combles d'un ancien immeuble de l'Upper East Side sur la 2nd avenue.

C'est appartement ce n'est pas moi qui le loue bien sur, malgré que ma paie soit tout bonnement scandaleuse, le prix des loyers à proximité de mon travail semble l'être encore plus. Ah oui, mon travail disais-je... Mon travail me fait encore rêver même si je l'exerce maintenant depuis presque un an.

Mon travail consiste à lire les nouveaux livres, à voir les nouveaux films et les nouveaux spectacles et à en écrire une critique pour un magazine. UN magazine???? Plutôt LE magazine!!!! Il s'agit en effet du très grand magazine Vogue ! Rien de moins.

Bon enfin là je m'égare, j'habite donc dans ce splendide loft grâce à mon travail, puisqu'il s'agit, en fait, d'un appartement de fonction.

Voilà pour ce qui est de ma localisation géographique, qui déjà à est incroyable mais c'est loin d'être tout. Ma vie est à ce point parfaite en ce moment, que j'en suis à angoisser constamment de me réveiller brusquement de ce doux rêve pour revenir pour à ma vraie vie, à ce que ma vie aurait du être.

Ce que ma vie aurait du être ??? A l'heure actuelle, j'aurais du être bibliothécaire de quartier à Phénix, la ville ou j'ai grandit, mariée à Jacob et enceinte jusqu'aux dents de mon troisième enfant.

Si les parques existent elles ont du décider de s'amuser tout à fait autrement avec mon destin.

Je m'explique, je suis la fille de Charlie et Renée Swan, deux parents adorables qui m'aiment plus que tout, mais qui n'ont malheureusement jamais eu les moyens de gâter leur fille comme ils le souhaitaient.

Enfin ça c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à il y a encore 6 ans. Maintenant j'ai vraiment une toute autre opinion de mes parents. Il y a six ans lorsque j'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'études supérieures et qu'il était alors tant de réfléchir à une faculté pour la rentrée, mes parents ont crédité mon compte d'une somme astronomique.

Ce fut le point de départ de ma nouvelle et incroyable vie. J'ai postulé sans trop y croire dans les plus grandes universités privés.

Contre toute attente que j'ai été reçue à Columbia, faculté du très prestigieux cercle de L'Ivy League, située en plein New York.

J'ai alors quitté ma ville et mes parents pour tenter de rattraper ma destinée qui venait de prendre un virage à 90°.

Par respect pour mes parents qui s'étaient endettés jusqu'au coup pour moi, je me suis alors donnée à fond dans mes études, j'ai réussit brillamment mon master de journalisme, ce qui m'a permis de décrocher ce boulot formidable à peine diplômée.

Mon père est chef de la police du quartier est ma mère est institutrice. Nous avons toujours vécu dans une petite maison à Phénix. J'ai toujours été bonne élève et passais le plus clair de mon temps à étudier et le reste à lire des livres, des centaines et des centaines de livres. Je crois qu'à chacun de mes anniversaires ou noëls je recevais des livres.

Il faut dire que rien d'autre ne m'intéressais. Je n'aimais pas spécialement la compagnie des autres élèves de mon âge, je n'aimais pas le shopping, ni les sorties et j'aimais encore moins passer mon après-midi à trainer dans les rues à déblatérer sur qui avait embrassé qui...

Enfin de toute façon les autres ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à moi non plus. Je n'était pas de ces pom-pom girl joliment mises en valeur par leur dernière petite robe. Moi je n'avais pas d'argent à dépenser dans les vêtements et n'y accordais de toute façon aucun intérêt. J'avais donc pour habitude de toujours porter un jean, des basket et un sweat ou tee-shirt suffisamment ample pour ne pas sentir les regards des garçons sur mon corps.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais des complexes ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style. Non bien au contraire, je savais très bien que j'avais un très joli corps. Pour cela je pouvais remercier mes parents, mon père devait faire un jogging d'une heure trois fois par semaine et m'obligeait à chaque fois à venir avec lui, prétextant que c'était déjà les seuls moments durant les quels je lâchais un peu mes satanés bouquins. Mes autres expériences sportives, c'était avec ma mère. Elle avait chaque année une nouvelle idée de sport qui lui permettrait de retrouver le corps de ses vingt ans mais n'avait jamais la motivation d'y aller seule, alors je l'accompagnais pour lui faire plaisir. Voilà comment moi qui au départ n'avais vraiment aucune attirance pour le sport me retrouvais alors à pratiquer la danse modern jazz, le step, ou encore la boxe (celui là n'a vraiment pas duré longtemps!!) en plus de mes trois heures de jogging hebdomadaires. Il est donc clair que j'avais un corps tout à fait ravissant. Je me mesurais, en plus, 1m70, ce qui me paraissait être la taille idéale. Mon visage aussi me plaisait, sans dire que j'avais un visage de star de cinéma, j'avais des traits très harmonieux, et surtout des cheveux magnifiques, bruns ondulés et très longs, tombant plus bas que la moitié de mon dos.

Bon enfin bref, je sors de l'historique de ma vie pour reprendre là ou je m'était arrêtée, à ma nouvelle et incroyable vie de working girl new-yorkaise...

En ce moment c'est l'automne, autant dire la panique dans les couloirs du magazine ! La fashion week de printemps va bientôt débuter et il faut couvrir tout les défilés, écrire des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles sur chaque créateur. Chaque jour nous recevons des tonnes d'échantillons des nouvelles collections des plus grands créateurs...

A la différence de la plus part des autres employés, j'adore cette période : pour moi rien ne change et je peux simplement profiter des festivités sans pour autant me choper un ulcère.

Ce matin quand j'arrive à mon bureau je trouve une carte d'Anna Wintour.

Anna Wintour, pour ceux à qui ce nom reste inconnu, est la rédactrice en chef de Vogue.

Il parait que c'est une vrai furie et qu'elle terrorise tout le monde mais moi je l'adore littéralement. En même temps en ce qui me concerne c'est une responsable des plus plaisantes. Je pense qu'elle est satisfaite de la qualité de mon travail, mais aussi a-t-elle sans doute moins la pression avec ma rubrique qu'avec celles sur la mode.

En tout cas moi je déborde de respect pour cette femme qui me donne l'impression de diriger le monde dans nos sociétés actuelles où la consommation et la culture du corps semblent avoir pris l'ascendant sur tout le reste. Et voyez-vous avant de travailler ici j'aurais surement ponctué cette phrase de tout un tas de sarcasmes, mais aujourd'hui il en était toute autre chose. Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier la mode, la mode est un art au même titre que la musique, la peinture, la littérature, la mode raconte une histoire, transporte des émotions tellement fortes... je ne me laissais d'aller me balader dans le musée que nous avions au magazine pour y voir et revoir les pièces uniques des premières créations de Coco Chanel. Cette femme qui a elle toute seule a permis à une génération de femme de s'élever.

Voilà la vie à new-york avait fait de moi une vraie fascionista... moi même je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais pourtant c'est bel est bien le cas. Je suis maintenant épilée au laser, manucurée et pédicurée, coiffée une fois par semaine par un grand coiffeur et toujours à la pointe des tendances !!! Et le plus fou, c'est que je prend énormément de plaisir à tout ça, comment ait-je pu m'en passer jusque là ???? Non mais franchement ?!!!

Bon je m'égare encore, je reprends là ou j'en étais...

Je retourne donc la carte « viens dans mon bureau dès que tu arrives!!!!! ».

Je regagne donc de ce pas l'ascenseur pour me rendre au dernier étage.

Anna a une petite mine, elle a l'air épuisée.

« Bella, je n'en peu plus, j'ai l'impression que les filles que j'embauche sont plus des mannequins que des journalistes. Quand elles voient les tenues on dirait qu'elles se demandent seulement si elle ira avec leur dernière paire d'escarpins. Mais allons ça on s'en moque éperdument !! Ce que j'attends moi c'est une critique intelligente de la collection, en quoi elle s'inscrit dans la mouvance de l'époque, en quoi elle est le résultat d'un travail de réflexion riche et appliqué. AAHHH, quand je repense à cet article que tu as réaliser pour ta dernière année à l'université... Je voudrais n'avoir que des employés de ton talent !!!"

Ah oui, je refais une petite parenthèse ! Là Anna est en train de me parler encore est toujours de cet article que j'ai réalisé pour le concours de dernière année à la fac. Ce concours je l'ai gagné en écrivant un article sur tous les livres parus dans l'année et en faisant un parallèle avec une étude sociologique des sociétés modernes. Cet article, bien qu'étant celui qui a lancé ma carrière (En effet le premier prix de ce concours est un publication dans le New Yorker. C'est grâce à cela qu'Anna Wintour l'a découvert et à aussitôt voulu m'embaucher), je ne peux plus le voir... tout le monde ne me parle que de ça, on dirait que je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre. D'accord, c'était de très loin le meilleur et le plus important travail de toute ma très courte carrière. Mais j'aimerais un jour que l'on me propose de nouveau un article avec une plus grande ampleur que ma chronique mensuelle pour prouver que je suis totalement capable de faire à nouveau un aussi bon travail. Et qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter de me féliciter !

« Enfin bref, je me suis assez lamentée, comment ça va pour toi ??? La vie seule à new york ne te pèse pas trop ? » continue Anna.

« Pas du tout !!!!! pour l'instant je t'avoue que j'aime tellement mon travail que je ne vois pas le temps passé, et qu'il suffit à combler toute mes attentes ».

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour n'être intéressée par aucun de tous ces charmants jeunes hommes qui te font des avances ???? !! »

Nouvelle parenthèse : là Anna parle de ma vie sentimentale totalement inexistante. Comment expliquer ça sans choquer... Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, il faut juste que je le dise... je suis VIERGE !!! Et oui je suis une putain de vierge de 24 ans !! Rien que ça !! Je pense franchement être la seule de toute la côte est !! Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?? ...bonne question ! Comme je le disais plus haut, jusqu'à la fin du lycée je crois qu'aucun garçon n'a pausé les yeux sur moi, à par peut-être Jacob, le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, que je voyais franchement plutôt comme mon frère.

Voilà comment je suis arrivé à la fac de Columbia, sans jamais avoir embrasser un garçon.

Et puis ensuite il y a eu la fac est son lot d'expériences, les soirées bien alcoolisées, les drogues en tout genre. J'ai commencé à être remarqué par quelques garçons.

Mais toutes les expériences que j'ai pu avoir pendant cette période n'ont jamais dépassées le simple baiser. J'ai finit par sortit avec Jacob une fois pendant les vacances d'été mais on a jamais rien fait de plus que de se toucher.

Et puis au bout d'un certain temps mon côté romantique à prix le contrôle, et là je me suis dit : « après avoir attendu tout ce temps, ce serait dommage de m'offrir au premier débile venu... ». Stupide, me direz-vous ? D'une autre époque ? Oui très certainement !! Mais en même temps la question ne s'est pas encore vraiment posée puisque je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon qui m'aurait donné envie d'aller plus loin avec lui... Me voilà donc, célibataire depuis toujours, à l'exception de Jacob et des quelques pèles roulées lors de mes soirées « débauche »!!

Et ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne meure pas d'envie d'avoir une expérience sexuelle maintenant, je sens bien que cela manque à mon équilibre, mon corps a des besoins !!! Je suis parfaitement épilée, j'ai des tiroirs et des tiroirs de lingerie en tout genre, la perla, victoria's secret... Tout cela inutilisé !! DOMAGE..., à qui le dites vous!!!!

« C'est très simple : je n'y pense jamais !!! Et puis je mes suis fait tellement d'amis depuis que je travaille ici, en plus de ceux que j'ai gardé de l'université, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais du temps à consacrer à un homme!! ».

Là je mens, c'est clair !!! Effectivement j'ai des pleins d'amis vraiment très chouettes, et énormément de boulot, je ne passe pratiquement jamais une soirée chez moi !! Mais bordel j'ai besoin d'un mec, d'un vrai, bien viril, qui me fasse sentir femme et plus ado dégénérée et TOUJOURS VIERGE!!!!

« Franchement je n'arrive pas y croire. Tous les hommes que tu rencontre n'ont d'yeux que pour toi...tu dois bien en avoir vu au moins un qui pourrais te plaire !! »

« Non Anna, désolé de te décevoir mais c'est définitivement non... »

Là je mens encore, mais c'est une maladie ou quoi ??? Non pas du tout, en vérité je ne mens jamais et je déteste çà. Mais là, cas de force majeure : je ne peux tout de même pas dire à ma Boss que conne comme je suis le seul homme de tout Manhatan qui me plais et le seul que je ne peut définitivement pas avoir. Et quand je dis plais...c'est un euphémisme ! Chaque pensée pour cette homme entraine chez moi une bouffée de chaleur suivit de tout un tas de fantasmes pas très avouables.

Cet homme, c'est Edward Cullen, qui d'autre.

Edward est l'homme le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus intelligent, que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais malheureusement, c'est aussi le plus sur de lui, le plus arrogant, le plus méprisant, le plus froid et le plus distant.

Cet homme semble avoir deux personnalités totalement opposées et complètement incompatibles, ce qui me rend complètement dingue, et pas du tout dans le sens dingue de lui évidemment.

Mais quand je le vois je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer pour lui, c'est comme physique...

Edward Cullen est le directeur du Metropolitan Opéra de New York. Cet un homme tellement cultivé, avec une telle sensibilité pour l'art. Il possède un réel don.

On pourrait facilement l'imaginer sensible et tendre, voire même un peu fleur bleue pour avoir une telle capacité à juger l'art, à comprendre tous les sentiments qui y sont exprimés.

Mais il n'en rien, c'est même très loin de çà. C'est un homme dur, abject et prétentieux à qui l'on prête volontiers des centaines et des centaines de conquêtes à travers le monde entier.

Et pourquoi je ne pourrai jamais faire partie de cette longue liste ??? Premièrement par ce que j'aimerais avoir la volonté de lui résister, bien que je n'ait pas un grande confiance en mes capacités à ce niveau là...Non la vraie raison, c'est que lui ne voudra jamais de moi, il me déteste littéralement. Cet été j'ai fait une critique assassine de son opéra à gros budget. Et çà je ne pense pas qu'il le pardonnera un jour...

Là, je crois que je commence à vraiment en avoir raconter pas mal sur ma vie, alors j'arrête et reprend le fil...

Aujourd'hui je travaille chez moi, pas la peine d'aller au journal en ce moment, c'est la cohue. Tout le monde cri et court dans tous les sens.

Je travaille alors chez moi, enfin travailler si on peu appeler ça comme ça, car mon travail consiste principalement à lire des livres et à voir des films. Je relis aujourd'hui Un Roman Français de Frédéric Begdeger.

Il s'est tenu il y a quelque jours un congrès à New York sur la littérature moderne. Plusieurs auteurs français dont Begbeger sont venus pour présenter la littérature moderne en France vu que la plupart des américains pensent que les français n'ont pas eu d'écrivain depuis Marcel Proust. J'ai donc choisit de faire une page entière sur son œuvre pour la faire découvrir. Me voilà donc confortablement installée dans mon canapé, mon latté à la main, quand on sonne à la porte.

Un livreur me tend un énorme paquet avec une carte. Je reconnais tout de suite le logo sur le paquet. Cela me semble tout à fait être une belle boite à vêtement de chez Marc Jacobs.

Je remercie le livreur et m'empare de la carte, je peux y lire un cour paragraphe manuscrit :

« Ma belle, j'espère que tu n'a pas oublié mon défilé ce soir, je t'attend avec impatience.

Ci-joint un petit quelque chose pour que tu n'es pas à te creuser la tête devant ton dressing !!!!

XXX

Marc »

Évidemment, je n'avais pas oublié !!! J'attrape la robe et la sors avec précaution de sa boite. J'en ai le souffle coupé, un modèle unique de sa collection sans doute. Cette robe est tout simplement magnifique, c'est une robe boule avec un travail de couture titanesque donnant de nombreux plissages sur toute sa longeur, sa couleur violine s'accordera à merveille avec ma peau pale.

A ce moment là je regarde ma montre, il faut que je me dépêche. La coiffeuse va arriver pour me faire mon chignon. Je sais que ça paraît dingue mais depuis que je fréquente ce genre de soirées je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde faisait ça et je dois dire que ça a été une habitude vraiment facile à adopter. Elle me fera un chignon lâche un sobre pour ne pas contrebalancer avec l'extravagance de la robe.

C'est donc vers 20h, vêtue de ma magnifique robe que j'arrive au défilé de Marc. À peine le portier ouvre la porte du taxi que je suis ailé par une jeune femme toute petite et extrêmement maigre. Je crois me souvenir d'elle, il me semble que c'est Alice Cullen. Oui, ça doit être ça puisqu'elle est l'organisatrice d'événements la plus en vue de New York. Ce doit être elle qui s'occupe de cette soirée. Elle me saisit immédiatement par le bras et m'entraine vers l'intérieur.

« - Bonsoir, je suis Alice Cullen, et vous êtes Isabella Swan, c'est bien ça??

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Bonsoir. »

Je n'en reviens pas de cette fille elle me maintient solidement par le bras, tout en m'entrainant vers l'intérieur à une cadence que j'ai du mal à suivre et en plus de tout ça elle me noie dans un flot de paroles ininterrompu. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une telle énergie.

« - D'accord, enchantée Isabella, Marc a vraiment insisté pour que je vous chouchoute. Je vais allé vous montrer votre place. Oh mais ce n'est pas ce je crois?? »

Elle me regarde avec un air complètement révolté, là franchement je ne comprend plus rien !

« - Vous porter une pièce unique de Marc Jacobs ??? "

C'est donc ça qui lui fait faire une tête pareille !! Je n'en reviens pas de cette fille elle est tellement spontanée et expressive!! Je suis sous le charme de son entrain naturel !

" - Oui c'est bien ça. Connaisseuse?? "

" - Jalouse surtout !! Non mais je rêve, cela fait maintenant trois ans que je meurs à la tache en organisant son fashion show et jamais il ne m'a offert une telle pièce !"

" - Que voulez vous... le talent !!! "

" - Oh alors vous je vous adore littéralement, lundi quand ce weekend end de folie sera passé on passe la journée à faire du shopping ? Ça vous tente ? "

" - Commençons par se tutoyer, mais bien sur, avec plaisir. Je te donne ma carte, appelle moi ! »

Sur ce elle me lâche la bras et s'en va en sautillant sur ces Manolo Blanick de 12cm. Si elle tient toute la soirée à ce rythme et avec ces chaussures, je la supplie de me donner le secret de sa forme!

Je rejoins donc le siège qu'elle m'a montré du doigt quelques secondes auparavant. Siège que j'aurais facilement pu trouver toute seule car je suis assise juste à côté d'Anna, ma boss. Je suis contente de la voir, comme je passe vraiment peu de temps au journal en ce moment, je dois avouer qu'elle me manque un peu. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, quand je lui parle de ma rencontre improbable avec Alice Cullen. Elle ma raconte qu'elle connait très bien les parents d'Alice. Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Elle a l'air de vraiment apprécier ces personnes, ne tarissant pas d'éloges à leur sujet elle m'en parle pendant un bon moment. Carlisle est le chef de service de chirurgie de l'Hôpital Bellevue à Manhattan. C'est un chirurgien cardiaque très renommé qui a crée le programme "enfant et santé" qui permet à des enfants de pays défavorisés de venir subir des interventions lourdes dans son hôpital. Il passe apparemment beaucoup de temps à s'occuper du dispensaire de l'hôpital. Effectivement c'est homme à l'air d'être bien loin de l'image du médecin arrogant et prétentieux que l'on peu avoir. Sa femme est une décoratrice d'intérieur qui semble avoir tout aussi bien réussi.

Nous sommes finalement interrompues par le volume de la musique qui augmente, le défilé va commencer.

De tout ce que j'ai pu voir du travail de Marc, j'ai toujours tout adoré, mais c'est encore au delà avec cette saison, c'est est une vraie réussite. Tout est si inspiré ! Je comprend pourquoi Marc semblait si excité à l'idée de cette soirée.

Quand le défilé se termine, je retrouve marc pour aller le féliciter. Il vraiment l'air fier de lui, sans doute convaincu qu'il vient de faire la le meilleur travail de sa carrière.

«Oh, ma belle je n'ai vraiment pas de temps là tout de suite mais on se retrouve ensuite au VIP pour la soirée d'after, il y a des limousines devant pour y conduire les invités »

« Ok marc, je voulais juste te féliciter, c'était d'une telle qualité ! On se retrouve la-bas ! ».

Lorsque j'arrive au VIP, je scanne la salle des yeux pour essayer de trouver quelques personnes que je connais. C'est alors que mon regard croise celui d'Edward Cullen...ouahhhh mais quel homme !! Il est d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Grand, une carrure athlétique mais sans excès un visage carré et masculin mais avec des traits fins et gracieux et des yeux !...d'un vert d'eau absolument splendide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nos regards restent accrochés mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe une éternité durant laquelle le temps est comme suspendu. J'arrive enfin à reprendre mes esprits et recommence alors ma recherche.

Je finis par apercevoir mes collègues assis à une table. Je décide d'aller les rejoindre. J'y retrouve Angela, une de mes collègues préférés, Ben que j'apprécie aussi beaucoup et finalement Mike. Ce dernier m'agasse franchement. Angela est l'éditorialise du magazine. Ben lui est en charge de la mise en page et Mike lui je ne sais même plus vraiment quel est son rôle, il doit être assistant d'Anna mais passe en fait ça journée à jacasser sur tout le monde.

Je commence à trouver le temps un peu long lorsque j'aperçois Alice Cullen, ma nouvelle amie du jour, se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Je décide de partir la rejoindre.

Alice a l'air vraiment ravie de ma venue, nous dansons comme des collégiennes ensemble pendant un bon moment. Je m'amuse vraiment, toutes le filles de New York sont tellement guindées et soucieuses de leur image qu'elles ne se laissent jamais aller. L'extrême opposé d'Alice qui semble tout ignorer du mot retenue.

Alors que nous nous lançons dans une chorégraphie improbable sur la dernière chanson de Lady Gaga, je vois débouler Marc, il a l'air furieux et m'attrape par le bras.

A peine arrivé à l'écart de la piste de danse qu'il commence à crier :

«Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait fait un truc pareil, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas !!! »

Je ne comprend rien du tout tellement il est en colère.

« Marc, calme toi, je ne comprend rien du tout ..."

« Elle veut ruiner ma carrière cette conne ! »

« Mais de qui tu parle à la fin??? »

« Cette conne de journaliste écervelée que m'a envoyé Anna pour la rédaction de l'article sur mon défilé. Elle vient de m'apporter les premières épreuves de son papier, et c'est une catastrophe. Cette fille n'a aucune connaissance de couture, aucune culture générale. Elle se contente de répéter pendant une page qu'elle à vu du BEAU !! Mais elle n'a absolument rien compris cette conne !!! Elle ose dire ça de cette collection qui arrive au moment le plus fort de ma carrière d'artiste... »

« Marc je comprend que tu sois furieux, mais va voir Anna le plus vite possible, moi je ne peux rien faire pour toi »

« C'est la que tu te trompe ! C'est toi qui v'a m'écrire cet article »

« Mais...mais...je ne suis pas qualifiée et...

« Et rien du tout Anna ma parlé en long en large et en travers de ce si fabuleux article que tu as écrit, un des meilleurs travail journalistique qu'elle n'ait jamais lu »

Revoilà ce fichu article, et là il me met dans une sacrée merde... Je le hais de plus en plus !

« Marc c'est un honneur que tu me le demande mais honnetement je ne sais vraiment pas si j'en suis capable »

« Oh que si tu en es capable ! Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas refuser car sinon je n'aurais tout simplement pas d'article, car cette pétasse de Jessica est déjà virée »

J'ai franchement envie de me laisser tenter cela pourrait donner un nouvel angle à ma carrière, mais je panique un peu tellement je n'ai pas la droit à l'erreur. Marc est vraiment un très bon ami, et ce n'est jamais bon de mélanger sentiments et travail, mais je ne pas non plus lui dire non...Je finis par accepter.

« Bon ben alors je me dois d'accepter, je viendrai à ton bureau lundi, car je veux bien me lancer là dedans, mais pas seule, il faudra que tu me chaperonne ».

« ça c'est avec plaisir ma belle, alors ça marche on se voit lundi. Dit moi ce que tu veux en échange, je te suis redevable »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je le fais avec plaisir même si la responsabilité que tu me donne me stress un peu !»

« J'ai toute confiance ! Bon je te laisse, j'ai plein de personne à voir, il faut que je sois un bon hôte... »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : twilight et les personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

**Edward POV :**

Je suis Edward Cullen.

À 27 ans on peut dire de moi que le vie me réussit.

Je m'explique : on dit souvent que les intellos sont des boutonneux à lunettes, ou que les beaux mecs n'ont rien dans le cerveau, et bien en ce qui me concerne on dirait que la nature s'est trompée dans sa balance pour l'équité.

J'ai toujours été le premier de classe, sans gros efforts cela étant.

Mais en plus, plus je grandissais plus je devenais beau.

Je suis aujourd'hui le directeur du Metropolitan Opéra et don juan officiel de l'upper east side à me heures perdues. En effet, j'ai toujours pensé que puisque je pouvais avoir toutes les filles de la terre, il serait dommage de me contenter d'une seule.

* * *

Je suis devenu au fil des années une personne extrêmement froide et dure, le monde des arts n'est pas un monde facile, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser.

Je dois diriger l'opéra d'une main de fer et j'ai du travailler avec acharnement pour gagner ma place et la confiance des mes partenaires. Je crois que beaucoup de personnes me craignent. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été plutôt sûr de moi et que je ne me gêne pas pour le montrer.

Cette carapace dure et froide que je me suis crée m'a permis d'évoluer dans ce monde très rapidement tout en étant respecté par mes paires. Elle me permet aussi de donner l'impression de ne jamais m'impliquer sentimentalement. Mes collaborateurs pensent ainsi que rien ne m'atteint, que l'on ne pas peut me blesser.

Ce ne sont pas non plus mes nombreuses conquêtes qui adouciront mon image. Sexuellement parlant j'ai toujours été d'une nature plutôt directive et dominante et je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être un jour laisser attendrir par les sentiments.

En même temps, je ne crois jamais avoir rencontrer une fille avec qui j'aurais eu envie d'être tendre et de passer plus d'une nuit.

Au grand désespoir de mes parents qui pensent maintenant que je finirais ma vie seul.

En même temps je n'ai aucune envie de faire comme mon frère Emmet, de 2 ans mon ainé, qui vit une relation tellement compliquée avec Rosalie depuis environ 10 ans maintenant. Emmet et Rose sont le stéréotype du couple passionnel toujours entre amour et haine. Je crois que leurs 10 années communes n'ont été que cris, pleurs, réconciliations sexuelles violentes et à nouveau cris et pleurs...

Franchement ça ne me donne pas envie, mais alors pas du tout. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pourquoi Emmet continu de s'emmerder la vie avec Rose. C'est clair qu'il l'aime comme un fou, mais elle est tellement chiante. Rose a eu une enfance violente, battue et violée par son père, tout chez elle n'est que souffrance et drame. Il est clair que je ne peux pas lui faire des reproches, mais elle nous fait vivre un véritable enfer. Emmet à toujours été un coureur de jupons jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre au début de leurs études de médecine : le véritable coup de foudre et réciproque qui plus est ! Mais le problème reste Rosalie, son instabilité psychologique et son manque total de confiance en elle l'ont fait tromper Emmet un nombre incalculable de fois. Et lui l'a tromper en retour pour se venger.

Ma petite sœur Alice est elle aussi en couple, avec le frère jumeaux de Rosalie, Jasper. Jasper ne souffre pas comme Rosalie. Étant le garçon, son père l'a toujours laissé tranquille. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de porter la culpabilité des sévices subits par sa sœur. Leur parents sont morts aujourd'hui dans un accident de la route et leur ont laissé un héritage tout bonnement hallucinant, bien maigre compensation de tout ce qu'ils ont eu à subir.

* * *

Ce soir je me prépare pour aller à l'after du défilé de Marc Jacobs. Marc est une relation professionnelle – je lui ai commandé de nombreux costumes - que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Mais je dois surtout m'y rendre pour y retrouver ma sœur Alice qui est en charge de l'organisation.

Elle pourrait me tuer si j'oublie cette soirée.

Ce qui ne sera pas le cas, ça c'est sur !

En effet, j'attends cette soirée depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant car je sais que j'ai toutes les chances d'y rencontrer Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan est la chroniqueuse culture de Vogue, et cette jeune insolente a osé descendre en flèche mon spectacle le plus important de toute l'année. Ce spectacle est celui d'Aro Volturi, une personne vraiment très influente dans le monde de l'opéra au niveau international. Ce qui fait qu'en général personne ne se permet jamais de critiquer son travail. Mlle Swan a d'ailleurs été le seule journaliste à se permettre de le dénigrer. Bien qu'étant la seule, elle avait cependant entièrement raison et son avis a très vite été rejoint par celui des spectateurs. Ce spectacle était prétentieux et ennuyeux à mourir, je ne pouvais qu'être en accord avec elle. Mais tout de même, quelle salle petite garce d'oser couler ce spectacle qui m'a couté des millions de dollars.

Le fait qu'elle ait volontairement bousillé mon travail de cette façon me fait la détester un peu. Enfin, si je veux être honnête je la déteste vraiment un très très petit, mais alors tout petit, peu. En réalité, le fait qu'une jeune journaliste débutante ait eu le cran de contredire tous ses collègues pour dénigrer un spectacle d'Aro Volturi, me fait la respecter énormément. Je crois même que si j'étais complètement honnête je pourrais avouer qu'elle me fascine un peu.

Mais la fascination que je voue à cette petite brunette ne vient pas seulement de cet article. Elle vient principalement du fait qu'elle constitue un vrai mythe à Manhatan. Un mythe ?? et c'est peu dire... La plus part des hommes que je fréquente n'ont, depuis un an, plus qu'un nom à la bouche : Isabella Swan.

Isabella, très jolie brunette d'une vingtaine d'années, est, comme je le disais avant, la nouvelle chroniqueuse de Vogue depuis un an. Bien qu'il soit spectaculaire qu'une journaliste débudante occupe déjà un tel poste, ce n'est évidemment pas cela qui fait d'elle un mythe.

Elle est mythique tout simplement parce qu'elle est inaccessible. En un an de vie à New York on ne lui connait aucune conquête. Et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir des prétendants. De nombreux hommes ont tenté leur chance avec cette fille et se sont gentillement fait repousser. Pas même un baiser, RIEN !!!

Comme vous vous en doutez, les rumeurs l'ont vite rendu lesbienne. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas ça non plus.

Isabella est simplement inaccessible. Et cela constitue pour moi un défi à relever. Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ces poufs newyorkaises avec les quelles je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour les mettre dans mon lit.

Avec cette fille, il va réellement falloir que j'exploite mes talents et cela me rend fou rien que d'y penser.

Cela fait déjà environ un mois que je me suis renseigné sur elle et que je cherche à la rencontrer. Mais elle me file toujours entre les doigts, New York est une grande ville et il est vraiment très difficile d'y prévoir les lieux de sortie d'une personne que vous ne connaissez même pas.

Mais ce soir c'est le bon soir, je vais enfin me taper Isabella Swan et ainsi améliorer encore mon image de séducteur incontesté.

Je savais de Marc Jacobs lui même qu'elle serait présente à sa soirée puisque tout deux étaient de grands amis.

En arrivant à la soirée, j'entre dans la salle je commençe directement à chercher ma sœur, je lui montre ma présence et ensuite je tache de trouver cette fille pour occuper le reste de ma soirée.

Alors que je scanne la salle à la recherche de la frêle silhouette de ma sœur, mes yeux plongent pendant une durée indéterminée dans le liquide chocolat d'une paire d'yeux tout à fait sublimes. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et que j'ordonne alors à mes yeux de reprendre leur exploration, je me rends compte que la propriétaire de ce regard incroyable n'est autre qu'Isabella Swan. Elle est tout simplement à couper le souffle. Jusqu'alors je ne l'avais vu que de loin ou sur des photos mais elle est vraiment bien au dela de ce que je m'étais représenté. Une stature droite et gracile, des jambes rendues interminables par des escarpins très hauts, et ce visage... Sa bouche pulpeuse se fend d'un sourire timide devant l'intensité du regard que nous venons d'échanger. Son regard semble troublé par notre échange...

Je reprends alors mon exploration. J'ai besoin de me calmer pour pleinement reprendre le contrôle de ma volonté avant d'aller plus loin dans mon plan. Je n'en reviens pas de l'effet que cette fille a sur moi, un simple regard m'a troublé d'une façon tout à fait inconnue et la simple vision de son corps parfaitement mis en valeur par sa tenue a suffi à me donner une terrible érection.

Je scrute le salle des yeux quand je remarque enfin Alice. Elle papillonne d'invités en invités, serrant des mains et faisant des politesses...

Je lui fait un signe de la main pour m'assurer qu'elle remarque ma présence.

J'aperçois ensuite Jasper, le fiancé d'Alice, accoudé au bar. Le pauvre a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, je décide d'aller le rejoindre. J'ai bien besoin d'un verre.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien depuis un petit moment, et j'en profite pour jeter de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil à Melle Swan qui a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir à la table ou elle est assise avec d'autres personnes. Super, si elle passe une mauvaise soirée, çà rend les choses encore plus faciles pour moi. Puis au bout d'un moment je ne la vois plus à sa table, elle a du bouger sans que je ne la vois. Je commençe alors à paniquer, si elle est rentrée chez elle tout mon plan tombe à l'eau.

Je promene mon regard à travers toute la salle dans le but de la trouver. Je remarque de nouveau Alice, elle danse comme une folle, sa soirée doit être une vraie réussite pour qu'elle semble de si bonne humeur.

C'est au même moment que j'aperçois ma proie de la soirée, ce soir je vais me faire la visiblement nouvelle amie de ma sœur. Cette fille danse avec Alice sans aucune retenue en riant au éclat et en se trémoussant avec entrain au rythme de la musique.

Elle a l'air tellement différente des filles qui fréquentent habituellement ce genre d'endroit. Bien que très belle, elle n'a rien à voir avec les autres potiches à la beauté superficielle qui passent la soirée à se remaquiller et à s'observer dans un miroir de poche. Elle ne semble même pas consciente de son pouvoir de séduction alors que la moitié des mecs de la salle n'ont d'yeux que pour cette femme. Je continue mon observation encore quelques minutes me délectant de la fluidité de ses courbes, cette fille à la fois pulpeuse et mince a un corps magnifique. Mais son corps n'est rien face à son visage, à cette joie communicative que dégagent ses grands yeux marrons...

Je fus brusquement interrompu dans ma rêverie par Marc qui déboule et la saisit par le bras, pour l'entrainer à l'écart de la piste de danse.

Bien sur !! la plus belle femme de la soirée ne peut pas être convoité que par moi. Je suis en train de rager lorsque ma sœur s'approche du bar, coupée dans sa danse endiablée.

- « Hey, Al' ? »

- « Edward ! Je suis contente de te voir, j'ai cru que pendant un moment que tu allais me faire faux bon. »

- « Une promesse est une promesse. Tu connais la fille avec qui tu dansais à l'instant ? »

- « Oh, Isabella Swan, c'est la chroniqueuse des pages cultures de Vogue. Un esprit brillant selon sa réputation. »

Tout cela je le savais déjà, ce qui différenciait Isabella Swan des autres filles c'est bien évidemment qu'elle était intelligente et talentueuse.

Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est si Alice la connaissait personnellement.

- « Et tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

En même temps que je discutais avec Alice je jetais quelques coup d'œil à la fille. Marc Jacobs avait l'air très très en colère, je me demandais ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil. Je me laissais alors aller à espérer que c'était du au fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé.

- « Non je l'ai rencontrée aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai tout de suite aimé elle est comme une bouffée d'air frai au milieu de toute ces pimbêches de New York !"

Vu comme tu la regarde je vois qu'elle te plais, mais franchement je pense que tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber tout de suite, ce n'est pas le genre de fille consommable à jeter ensuite comme toutes tes poufs habituelles. »

- « Et elle a surtout l'air déjà prise » dis-je en faisant un geste du menton pour désigner Marc Jacobs qui lui tenait toujours le coude.

- « Alors là, je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'a vraiment pas à être jaloux de Marc. À ce qu'il m'a dit il adore Isabella et l'a, en quelques sortes, pris sous son aile depuis son arrivée à New York, un peu comme une petite sœur. »

Me voilà un peu rassuré, mais je connais les hommes et je continu tout de même à penser qu'il est en train de lui faire une scène de jalousie tout à l'heure.

- « Bon, enfin je te laisse, je dois tout de même aller m'assurer que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée. » termine Alice.

Au même moment je vois Isabella partir après avoir fait une bise rapide sur la joue de Marc Jacobs. Je décide alors d'aller parler à ce dernier pour essayer de grappiller deux, trois informations sur cette fille.

- « Mr Jacobs, bonsoir ! »

- « Le grand Edward Cullen honorant ma soirée de sa présence. Depuis quand un intellectuel de votre envergure fraternise-t-il avec la mode ?

Je plaisante, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous.

Votre sœur à vraiment fait un boulot remarquable, cette soirée est sensationnelle, il aurait été fâcheux de la loupée. »

- « Pourtant, quelques tracas semblent vous gâcher un peu la fête, vous aviez l'air très en colère à l'instant alors que vous parliez à Isabella Swan ? »

- « Oh, je suis entourée d'incapables mais dieu merci ma parfaite Bella est là ! »

Et merde, j'avais tout faux, ce n'était pas du tout contre elle qu'il était en colère... Et il l'appelait Bella, je ne pouvais me l'expliquer mais le fait que Marc Jacobs donne un surnom à Isabella me rendais nerveux et me mettais un peu en colère. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire qu'un homme donne un surnom à une fille...

- « ah bon ? »

- « Oui, la chroniqueuse mode de vogue est une véritable incapable... Enfin, puisque cette charmante jeune femme vient de me sauver n'en parlons plus. »

Il fallait que je lui demande pourquoi, que j'en sache plus...

- « Comment est-ce qu'un chroniqueuse culture peut sauver un article sur votre défilé ?? »

- "Parce qu'elle n'a beau avoir d'intérêt que pour les livres, cette femme est sans doute l'une des journalistes les plus talentueuses de notre époque. En plus, sous ces airs de ne pas y toucher, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me rendre compte que plus elle travaillais à vogue plus la mode lui plaisait et l'intéressait. Elle en parle comme peut de monde, sa culture littéraire lui permet d'en faire une critique très pointue.

Et après beaucoup de supplications j'ai obtenu qu'elle me rédige mon article. »

* * *

Deux personnes à qui je parlais de cette fille et qui me faisait son éloge. Ma fascination pour elle ne cessait d'augmenter.

Je crois que je n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour une fille, je comptais bien ne pas la laisser passer.

Il fallait vraiment que je la fasse mienne et ce dès ce soir...

Elle était justement au bar en train de commander une boisson, le moment parfait.

* * *

Si cela vous a plu, laissez moi une petite (même toute petite) rewiew, juste pour me motiver pour la suite...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre. J'ai été un peu débordée et en plus je n'étais plus très motivée pour l'écriture. Et oui je n'ai eu droit qu'à 2 rewiews (qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, merci twilight 007), alors j'étais un peu déçue. Je me suis dit que si cette histoire ne vous plais pas plus que ça il vaut mieux que j'arrète. **

**Heureusement (pour moi) il y a quelque jour j'ai eu une adorable rewiew de ferielou qui m'a un peu reboustée alors je vous livre un nouveau chap. **

**Donc vous l'aurez compris je ne suis pas contre un peu d'encourragement. Alors please laissez moi quelques petites (même toutes petites) rewiews !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : perso à SM**

* * *

Bella pov

Je passe une excellente soirée, peut-être la meilleure de ma vie.

Bien que je ne l'aurais pas avouer à Marc, sa proposition me flatte énormément et je suis aux anges de réaliser ce travail qui non seulement m'offre la possibilité de me faire mieux connaître du monde du journalisme mais aussi de me sortir un peu de mes livres et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Je suis tranquillement en train de me commander un autre cosmopolitain au bar, (c'est le 5ème et pour moi qui n'ait vraiment pas l'habitude de boire, je commence à me sentir pleine d'entrain !), lorsque je sens une présence dans mon dos qui me fait frémir.

- « Mademoiselle Swan ! Heureux de rencontrer enfin la jeune journaliste talentueuse mais surtout effrontée de Vogue. » dit la voie dans un souffle tout contre mon oreille.

Ce simple mouvement d'air fait naitre un frisson gigantesque le long de mon échine dorsale. Je connais cette voie. Je n'ose pas croire qu'il s'agisse bien de lui. Mon fantasme matérialisé à seulement quelques centimètres de moi !

- « Alors Mademoiselle Swan vous n'avez rien a répondre à cela ? »

Cette voie et la sensation de son corps proche du mien suffisent à me faire perdre totalement le contrôle. Mon corps n'est plus qu'excitation, je ne suis plus capable de formuler la moindre pensée et encore moins d'émettre un son. Je reste donc ainsi, muette.

Dans un mouvement gracieux, il s'empare de ma taille et me fait pivoter de façon à ce que je sois maintenant face à lui, obligée de croiser son regard vert perçant.

- « Vous paraissez plus loquace quand il s'agit de rédiger des articles visant à me faire perdre des millions de dollars. N'êtes-vous capable de vous exprimer qu'à l'écrit ? »

Je suis totalement muette partagée entre la peur et l'excitation. Je ressent une multitude de picotements dans le bas du dos et je suis totalement paralysée. Mon corps ne m'appartiens plus...

Et puis il ajoute dans un souffle :

- « Où peut-être est-ce simplement ma présence qui vous trouble... »

Et là je cris merci mon dieu ! Il vient juste de faire naitre un nouveau sentiment en moi : la colère. Les rumeurs qui circulent sur lui sont donc bien réelles, cet homme est supérieur et arrogant. Tellement sur de lui... Ma colère ne fait qu'augmenter alors que ça dernière phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, me permettant enfin de sortir de ma léthargie.

Cela va sans dire que le fait que cette phrase soit finalement vraie me fait enrager encore plus.

Mais bon, quand même, comment peut-être aussi suffisant ?

Il n'est peut-être pas prétentieux, il s'estime juste à sa simple valeur...

Non mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour approcher les gens de cette manière.

- « Peut-être qu'un bref cours de savoir vivre vous serait profitable Monsieur Cullen. Dans une civilisation telle que la notre il convient d'aborder la personne avec qui l'on souhaite s'entretenir de face, de se présenter et éventuellement de lui serrer la main si la situation semble s'y prêter. »

A ces paroles, il rit de son rire cristallin, et me voilà à nouveau à cours de tous mes moyens. Il a vraiment le dont de me mettre en vrac...

- « Teigneuse au travail mais aussi en dehors, hein ?? »

Il s'approche à nouveau de mon oreille et ajoute :

- « Je dois avouer que j'adore ça... »

Ma colère revient au galop, mais n'a pas le temps de s'exprimer que déjà il reprend la parole en me tendant sa main.

Il me serre la main d'une poigne de fer. Ses mains sont magnifiques, à la hauteur de tout le reste, elles semblent douces et fermes à la fois. Ses doigts sont longs et forts, j'imagine déjà les merveilles qu'il doit pouvoir en faire. Ses doigts ont sans doute jouer un rôle majeur dans l'acquisition de son statut de meilleur coup de Manhatan.

Ohlala, je suis vraiment de plus en plus grave moi, une simple poignée de mains et voilà toutes mes pensées lubriques qui reprennent le contrôle.

- « Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Edward Cullen. Très heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Ouf sa phrase a le mérite de me reconnecter à la réalité.

- « Bonsoir, je suis également heureuse de vous rencontrer ».

- « Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que j'espère vous croiser au beau milieu d'une soirée new-yorkaise. Cela fait même exactement quatre mois en fait, depuis la publication téméraire de vogue de ce fameux article d'une jeune journaliste n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui ose s'attaquer au grand bonnet du monde de l'opéra. »

- « Effectivement cette histoire me dit vaguement quelque chose... » Réponds-je avec ironie.

- «Mais pourquoi exactement cherchez vous à me rencontrer Monsieur Cullen ? La plus part des spectateurs m'ont par la suite donner raison il me semble ? Je crois donc que le sujet est clos. »

Je le vois prendre un air amusé, non mais il est en train de foutre de moi ou quoi ??? L'alcool déliant ma langue, je décide de ne pas le laisser faire.

J'ajoute avec mon plus beau sourire : « A moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'une consultante pour vous aider dans votre choix de spectacles, puisque apparement vous avez quelques difficulté à effectuer cette tâche ? »

Raté, il a l'air de plus en plus amusé ! Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?

- « Vous ne vous laissez jamais impressionner ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'une jeune journaliste totalement inconnue il y a encore un an ait une telle répartie ! »

- « Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'un TRES jeune directeur pense que la valeur des gens est fonction de leur expérience. Je dois avouer que le grand respect que votre carrière m'inspirait vient de prendre un sacré coup ! »

Alors que je prononce ces paroles, je vois son beau sourire se faner, il semble soudain comme en colère... Oups, j'aurais enfin réussis à l'énerver un peu ?

« Attendez un instant Mademoiselle Swan, je crois que l'on ne s'est pas compris. Mon but n'était en aucun cas de vous critiquer. Bien au contraire, j'admire votre travail. Votre article était parfaitement juste et j'ose seulement imaginer le cran qu'il vous fallu pour le présenter à votre rédac' chef. J'étais entièrement de votre avis pour ce spectacle, mais que voulez-vous, dans ce milieu, comme dans de nombreux autres j'imagine, il y a des personnes à qui il n'est pas très opportun de dire non. »

Euuuhhh, eeeuuuhh, vite vite, il faut que je me reconnecte... Edward Cullen vient de dire qu'il m'admire !!! Un large sourire s'empare de mon visage alors que je me répète ses paroles, je sens également mes joues qui commencent à s'échauffer, je dois être rouge comme une tomate... Pourvu qu'il ne le remarque pas. Oh mince, son sourire triomphant est de retour, il a du remarquer l'effet qu'il a sur moi, et maintenant il se moque.

« La flatterie vous va à merveilles Mademoiselle Swan. Ce sourire et cette teinte rosée sur vos joue... »

Et là, il effleure ma joue du bout des doigts. A ce simple contact un frisson géant me parcourt tout le corps. Il faut que je me calme. Je ne vais pas être comme toutes ces filles qui craquent pour lui au premier regard et qu'il se contente d'utiliser et ensuite de jeter comme de simples kleenex. Allé Bella, tu te reprends. Tu t'excuse auprès de lui, tu dis que tu dois voir quelqu'un et tu te sauves avant de te jeter dans ces bras pour le supplier de t'embrasser et peut-être même plus.

Alors que la confusion de mes pensées est à son comble, sa main quitte ma joue et glisse tendrement le long de mon coup, pour ensuite gagner mon épaule, puis descendre tout le long de mon bars nu.

Au secours !!! Mais comment un simple effleurement de ses doigts peut-il me procurer de telles sensations ??

Lorsque que ses doigts arrivent au niveau de ma main, il s'en saisit et m'attire plus près de lui. Il approche alors ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmure.

- « Il y aurait-il une chance pour qu'une journaliste de votre envergure accepte de m'offrir une danse ?? »

Merde, merde, la mission « sauve qui peut Bella » est foutue... Je réfléchis aussi vite que mes neurones embués et surtout surexcités par cette présence me le permettent pour essayer d'échafauder un nouveau plan. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, mon cerveau n'est plus qu'une bouillie incohérente. La seule pensée qui me parviens est : « laisse toi aller, ce n'est qu'une danse après tout, il n'y aucun mal à danser. Et en plus tu en meurs d'envie ».

Alors je lui cède dans un sourire et je me retrouve entrainé vers la piste de danse.

La musique est de la musique latine. Edward m'entraine dans une danse endiablée. Je doit reconnaître qu'il est un excellent cavalier, avec lui danser semble aussi simple que respirer, comme une évidence. Nos corps se répondent mutuellement, comme si nous avions des heures de pratique ensemble. Je me sens comme hors du temps, déconnectée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure mais je commence à être à bout de souffle. Edward semble s'en apercevoir et m'entraine vers une banquette vide dans un coin.

Une fois assise sur la banquette je le sens qui se positionne tout contre moi, je ne tente pas de m'éloigner, après cette danse nos corps sont comme aimantés.

Edward me regarde fixement dans les yeux. La profondeur de son regard me trouble, me gène même un peu, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à rompre ce contact en baissant les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, c'est cependant lui qui baisse les yeux et je sens alors son regard insistant sur mes lèvres.

Et puis à la seconde d'après, ces lèvres chaudes et douces ont pris d'assaut les miennes.

J'ai le souffle coupé sous la surprise.

La sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne est incroyable. Et aussitôt mon corps répond comme s'il était doté de sa propre volonté. Mes mains vont directement trouvé sa nuque pour renforcer notre étreinte et ma langue vient caresser ses lèvres.

Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche.

« Tu es vraiment fougueuse et passionnée dans tout ce que tu entreprends Isabella... »

Oh mon dieu !!! Il vient de m'appeler Isabella, normalement personne ne m'appelle jamais comme cela car j'en ai horreur. Mais dans sa bouche...ça sonne tellement...érotique !!

Ma main continue de caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux, alors qu'il se lève et m'attire vers lui en plaçant une main ferme autour de ma taille.

Je me laisse faire et me rend alors compte qu'il m'entraine vers les toilettes.

Une fois entrés dans les toilettes des hommes, il ferme la porte à clef et me presse contre celle-ci avec violence.

Il me regarde intensément, son regard a changé depuis tout à l'heure, il est maintenant complètement noircit par le désir.

Et là, je comprends mon erreur, tout à l'heure quand je lui ait littéralement sauté dessus sur la banquette, il a du très mal interprété ma réaction.

Je suis donc coincé avec l'homme de mes rêves dans les toilettes, certes chics mais toilettes quand même. Le dit homme de rêves qui en ce moment me prend pour une de ces filles qui l'allume sur une banquette dans le but de se faire prendre à la vas-vite dans les-dites toilettes.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ???

Comme pour couper court à mes tergiversations, Edward s'empare de mes lèvres et me donne le baiser le plus torride et le plus sensuel de toute mon existence.

Sur ce baiser toutes mes angoisses s'envolent, je suis prête, je suis complètement et totalement prête à coucher avec Edward Cullen même si cela doit se faire dans des toilettes.

Je répond donc à son baiser avec ferveur, nos langues se rencontrent et se lancent dans une lutte acharnée. Ses mains sont partout sur moi, il me caresse et je gémis contre ces lèvres. Il passe sous ma robe, et émet un sifflement quand ses doigts entrent en contact avec mon porte-jarretelle. Il effleure ma petite culotte trempée de désir et me fait ainsi gémir de plus belle.

Quelque instants plus tard, je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds alors qu'Edward me soulève en tenant mes fesses en coupe. Mes jambes s'enroulent automatiquement autour de sa taille pour me maintenir bien en place.

Il me dépose sur le rebord des lavabos, pour se libérer les mains afin de se saisir d'un préservatif dans sa poche. Il l'enfile prestement et se présente dejà à mon entrée, en poussant juste ma culotte sur le côté, sans même prendre le temps de la retirer.

Là, je panique !!! Et ben, il était grand temps ma chère !!! NON mais au secours !!! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ??? D'accord Edward Cullen est l'homme le plus sexy de la terre et je rêve qu'il me fasse l'amour depuis des lustres, mais quand même, ce n'est pas une raison ! Justement je rêve qu'il me fasse l'amour, pas qu'il me prenne dans les toilettes comme n'importe qu'elle pute ! Je vaux mille fois mieux que cela ! Je ne veux pas d'une première fois comme celle-ci.

Edward a du remarqué mon trouble, car, alors qu'il est sur le point d'entrer en moi, il relève la tête et me fixe. Ses yeux ne sont plus du tout emplis de désir maintenant.

Non, c'est quelques chose de totalement différent. De la panique ...?

* * *

**Edward POV :**

Je n'en reviens pas de la soirée que je suis en train de passer. J'ai enfin mis la main sur Isabella Swan. La véritable Isabella Swan est incroyable, mille fois plus belle et intelligente que celle de mon imagiation. Les photos que j'avais pu voir d'elle ne lui ont pas rendu justice, elle est vraiment magnifique, une beauté naturelle, rayonnante. Mais en plus de cela elle posséde un esprit très vif et aiguisé et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas impressionner. Rien qu'en quelques phrases d'elle et je suis sous le charme.

Et puis j'ai danser avec elle. Un de ces rythmes latins, comme je les aime, qui permettent des danses sensuelles. Et là, j'ai découverts encore une nouvelle facette de cette femme impressionnante. Danser avec Isabella Swan est une expérience incroyable. C'est comme si nos corps communiquaient directement entre eux pour parfaitement s'accorder.

Et puis il y a eu cet instant magique sur la banquette ou elle a répondu à mon baiser avec une telle fougue, que j'en ai presque eu le tournis face au trop plein de sensations qui s'est emparé de moi.

A partir de cet instant je n'ai plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête, la faire mienne. Il me fallait et il me fallait tout de suite.

Je l'entraine alors vers les toilettes des hommes. Cette idée ne me plait pas beaucoup, Isabella est une femme trop spéciale pour être prise comme ça. Mais mes hormones en ébullitions ne me permettent pas de réfléchir à une meilleure solution.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé là, Isabella coincée entre moi et la porte des toilettes. Laissant nos mains découvrir nos corps alors que nous nous embrassons passionnément. Quand mon exploration deviens plus intime, je me rends compte qu'elle porte un porte-jarretelle. Ce qui a pour effet de ma rendre instantanément encore plus dur que je ne le suis déjà. Je commençe vraiment à penser qu'Isabella est mon incarnation personnelle de la femme idéale. Alors que je continue mon chemin vers sa féminité je tombe sur sa culotte qui est déjà plus que trempée. A peine ai-je senti cela que déjà je ne me contrôle plus. Je vais prendre Isabella Swan ici et maintenant puisque apparemment aucun autres préliminaires n'est nécessaire pour la mettre dans le même état d'excitation que moi.

Je la porte alors jusqu'au rebords des lavabos. Je sors le préservatif de ma poche et m'empresse de l'enfiler.

C'est à ce moment là que le cours de ma soirée a brusquement changé.

Alors que je suis prêt à rentrer en elle, je sens comme une hésitation de la part d'Isabella, l'expression de son visage se transforme et son corps se tend, comme si elle avait...peur ?

Au même moment je pousse pour rentrer en elle, mais je sens une légère résistance.

À ce moment là tout se met en place dans ma tête et je suis pris de panique.

« Tu es vierge ???? »

Isabella lève son regard vers le mien, un regard d'excuse. Mais comment ose-t-elle s'excuser pour une telle chose. Elle est sur le point de m'offrir ce cadeau dont tout homme rêve et s'en excuse.

Elle me répond dans un souffle :

« Oui. »

Une violente colère mêlée à de la panique s'empare de moi. Il faut que je sorte de là. Sans un mot, ni même un regard de plus, je referme ma braguette et m'enfuis des toilettes à toutes jambes. Je cours jusqu'au parking et demande au voiturier de m'amener ma voiture.

Quand mon Aston Martin arrive je saute dedans et roule le plus vite possible jusqu'à mon appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur je me déshabille et vais sous la douche pour tenter de me détendre.

L'effet de l'eau chaude ne se fait pas attendre, et je commence à me détendre. Je vais enfin pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Je me suis enfui car je me suis furieux contre ma personne d'avoir été sur le point de priver une femme aussi remarquable qu'Isabella d'une première fois digne de ce nom.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là j'ai eu trop de respect pour elle pour la prendre ainsi sur le lavabo.

* * *

**Voila, voila, mon nouveau chap. **

**Alors comme je l'ai dit plus haut, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews. Elle me donne envie de vous faire plaisir en postant très très vite un nouveau chap...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello gays !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaira.**

**Sinon, un grand merci pour toutes les rewiews. **

**J'essaie de répondre à toutes**** mais cette fois-ci je m'y suis prise comme un manche et je n'ai pas supprimé au fur et à mesure. Je ne suis donc pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et n'hésitez pas à me laisser à nouveau des rewiews. Cette fois ci je vais m'améliorer et ne plus oublier personne.**

**Enfin bref...bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bella's POV :

Je suis là, assise, hébétée, vide.

Je suis comme dans un rêve, comme si tout ce qui m'entoure était dépourvu de contour net et précis.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe.

J'ai froid. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques instants je mourrais de chaud.

Qu'est-ce qui me donnait si chaud ?

Quelque chose ? Non, quelqu'un !

Edward, EDWARD !!!!

Il ne peut pas s'être passé ce que je crois qu'il s'est passé...

Ou bien si...

Oh non !!

Je ne peux pas commencer à réfléchir tout de suite. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre des émotions qui font rages en moi et les toilettes d'une boite ne semblent pas être le meilleur endroit pour craquer. J'ai au moins besoin d'avoir la sensation réconfortante d'être chez moi.

Il faut que je sorte de là et vite !

Je saute de mon perchoir, repositionne ma robe et jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Ma coiffure est fichue, je retire donc mes pinces et laisse mes boucles retomber dans mon dos.

Voilà, j'ai l'air à peu près présentable, ce qui suffira amplement pour traverser la salle, sortir en trombe et héler un taxi au plus vite.

Et si il est encore dans la salle ? Je ne veux surtout pas retomber sur lui, et lui donner le plaisir de savourer encore un peu plus mon humiliation.

Mais il faut tout de même que je sorte, je ne vais pas rester ici éternellement.

Je respire profondément une dernière fois, et sort des toilettes.

Je marche d'un pas décidé, sans pour autant courir, histoire de ne pas attirer son attention s'il est encore là.

Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas risquer de le voir, je ne suis vraiment pas prête à le croiser.

Bien sur ma chance légendaire veut que je finisse pas rentrer dans quelqu'un. Je cogne un torse très ferme de plein fouet et, à la vitesse à la quelle j'allais, je me retrouve projetée vers l'arrière et perds mon équilibre déjà précaire vu la hauteur de mes stilletos. Mais une paire de bras solide enserre ma taille et me permet d'éviter le sol de justesse.

Je relève alors les yeux pour remercier mon sauveur et reprendre ma course.

Je tombe sur une paire d'yeux d'un bleu sombre.

L'homme que j'ai en face de moi est très beau. Le stéréotype de l'italien, le teint mat, les cheveux noir comme de l'encre et ces yeux bleus...

- « Excusez-moi Monsieur, je n'ai pas fait attention. Quelle maladroite je fais... »

- « Oh ne vous excusez pas, j'adore venir au secours des belles femmes... Enchanté je suis Dimitri Volturi. »

Un charmeur de plus, franchement je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça ce soir, mais qu'on me laisse rentrer me terrer sous ma couette avec du chocolat et Gossip Girl.

Je dois tout de même lui répondre.

« Enchantée également, je suis... »

« Oh, je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Vous êtes Mademoiselle Swan. Mon père a passé un mois entier à prononcer votre nom avec colère. »

Ohlala, de plus en plus gênant. Il a bien sûr fallu que je rentre dans le fils d'Aro Volturi en personne. Il faut vraiment que je me barre d'ici.

Il doit lire la panique dans mon regard, car il ajoute :

« Ne soyez pas inquiète pour ça, son spectacle était ennuyeux à mourir, il fallait bien qu'un ou plutôt une courageuse se dévoue pour le lui dire. »

Bon me voilà un peu rassurée, je ne vais, au moins, pas me faire trainer dans une ruelle sombre pour me faire passer à tabac en représailles.

Je m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin quand je me rend compte que ses bras sont toujours autour de moi.

« Excusez-moi, c'est que en fait je suis assez pressée et vous...me... »

Je bégaie, gênée, alors pour en finir au plus vite, je lui montre ses bras du regard.

Il comprend aussitôt le message et me libère.

« Oh. Excusez-moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. C'est comme si cette position m'était naturelle... »

Enfin libre de mes mouvements je m'empresse de partir, je n'ai toujours pas aperçu Edward et je voudrais que çelà reste ainsi.

Mais je suis aussitôt stoppée par Dimitri Volturi, qui me saisit le poignet.

Je lui lance un regard furibond pour bien lui faire comprendre que cette fois-ci il faut vraiment qu'il me laisse partir...

Quand il croise mon regard il a l'air profondément déçu.

« Je ne voulais pas vous paraître lourd ou insistant. » Dit-il alors qu'il relâche mon bras. Et puis il ajoute, un peu gêné : « c'est juste que je me demandais... ».

Je lui lance un regard d'encouragement, allé, qu'on en finisse et que je rentre chez moi !!!

« Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de diner avec moi un de ces soirs ? »

Oh non ! Mais franchement qu'on me foute la paix. Rentrer chez moi, c'est vraiment trop demander ??

« Je ne sais pas... j'y réfléchirai. Pour l'instant il faut vraiment que je m'en aille, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis plus que pressée. »

Sur ce je reprends ma course effrénée vers la sortie.

15 min de taxi plus tard et je suis enfin chez moi.

Un bref passage dans par la salle de bain, j'enfile un short et un débardeur et me voilà prête à ruminer ma soirée ! Je n'ai même pas envie de glace !

Je me dirige donc péniblement vers mon lit, une fois allongée, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Mélange de l'excès de cosmopolitan et de la cacophonie de mes émotions.

Ça y est le déroulement de ma soirée recommence à prendre forme dans mon esprit embrumé.

J'étais dans les toilettes, avec l'homme le plus sexy de la planète. J'étais terriblement excitée, mais aussi un peu anxieuse, hésitante pour être exacte. Et puis là, tout s'arrête. Edward stoppe ses mouvements, pose l'inévitable question sur ma virginité. Je prononce un tout petit « oui » insignifiant et pfffou plus personne !

Oh putain de merde, je n'en reviens pas...

Je me suis fait planter, comme un conne, c'est le cas de le dire, par ce connard, quand il a su que j'étais la bête à cinq pâtes.

D'accord, je me suis toujours figuré qu'être une vierge de 24 ans n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus glamour, même que ça fait peut-être un peu vielle fille mormone aigrie.

Mais bon !! Quand même !!!

Putain mais quel connard !!!

Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Le pire dans tous ça c'est que malgré que je soit vraiment mais alors vraiment furax contre ce con de Cullen, je suis aussi et surtout gênée de moi même.

En me laissant là comme une merde, il a réussit à me faire sentir honteuse de ce que je suis. Et ça, ça me rends encore plus folle de rage.

Je suis humiliée et profondément blessée.

Comment a-t-il oser me planter là pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis vierge ???

Après ce qui me semble avoir été une éternité passée à ruminer, un nouveau sentiment nait doucement en moi.

Je suis soulagée...oui c'est bien ça, je suis soulagée.

Au moins, ce n'est pas cet enfoiré qui aura eu ma virginité. Même si dans son cas, il a plus l'air de considérer cela comme quelque chose de dégoutant que comme un cadeau.

Mais j'ai, au moins, la satisfaction que ma première fois n'ait pas eu lieu dans des toilettes...trop glauque !

Enfin, ce côté positif reste bien maigre et masque mal la déception que j'éprouve en réalité.

Je rêve d'Edward Cullen depuis la première fois ou j'ai entendu parler de lui. Et j'avais toujours éspèré qu'il serait, en fait, différent de la réputation que l'on lui prête.

Mais j'avais tord, il ne semble y avoir aucun homme pour moi à New York, ni même ailleurs.

Après quelques heures de colères, je finis par réussir à m'endormir.

Je me réveille dimanche matin vers 10h00. Je n'ai envie de voir personne, alors j'éteins mon portable.

Je passe la journée comme une loque, dans mon canapé, sans même me donner la peine de m'habiller. Je sors mon arme ultime anti-déprime : un bac d'un litre de Ben & Jerry's au chocolat et me vautre dans mon canapé.

Vers 16 heures, je n'en peu tout simplement plus de ne rien faire et l'impression d'avoir perdu ma journée me rends d'une humeur plus maussade encore.

J'enfile un jogging, une paire de basket, prends mon i-pod et pars faire un jogging dans Central Park.

Une heure plus tard, je suis épuisée et mon esprit semble s'être vidé au fur et à mesure de ma course. J'ai enfin un peu de place pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'échec cuisant de ma soirée.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je décide tout de même de passer la soirée tranquille pour être en pleine forme demain matin pour aller bosser avec Marc.

Lundi matin arrive enfin, marquant un point final à ce week-end cauchemardesque et me permettant de reprendre ma vie comme je l'aime.

Aujourd'hui je suis d'une humeur de feu, prête à conquérir le monde. Je m'habille donc en conséquence. Legging noir laqué, longue chemise à carreaux, petit gilet en laine sans manche et grosses boots. Façon rock-revisité. Et pour accessoiriser, un petit chapeau melon en feutre noir, un sac over-size au bras et c'est partit pour le show. _(Tenue inspirée de celle que porte Jenny échangée avec Agnès – Gossip Girl saison 2, pour les connaisseuses)._

J'arrive dans les bureaux de Marc en étant attendue comme le messie, tout le monde est là pour m'aider et pour me mettre à l'aise.

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui commande.

Marc est déjà là, il me présente rapidement les personnes avec qui je vais travailler dans les prochains jours. Pour me faciliter la tâche, il m'a créer une équipe de couturiers et designers qui m'aiderons à bien saisir toute la dimension artistique de la collection.

Je vais adorer ce job !!!

* * *

**Edward's POV :**

6h du matin.

Je suis dans mon lit depuis plus de trois heures, et je n'ai toujours pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Mais putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ces grands yeux chocolat, à la gêne qui les a traversée lorsque j'ai posé la question fatidique...

Je suis vraiment le roi des cons.

Isabella semblait déjà gênée de m'avouer sa virginité, et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de me barrer, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, de la faire sentir encore un peu plus honteuse.

Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un gentleman...mais là franchement je touche le fond.

Oui, mais si je n'avais pas fuit comme je l'ai fait, je n'aurais pas pu résister à l'attirance sexuelle que j'ai pour elle et je l'aurais déflorer là, sur le rebord des lavabos des chiottes de la boite.

Et ça, ça me parait bien pire que la lâcheté de mon abandon...

Sur ce coup là, j'ai vraiment merdé, et pas qu'un peu.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que cela m'atteint. En temps normal, je serais profondément endormi et j'aurais déjà oublié que j'ai humilié une fille.

Mais là, tout semble différent.

Je ne voulais pas blesser Isabella Swan.

Le peu de temps où je l'avais côtoyée, cette fille m'avait séduite. J'avais adoré tout ce que j'avais pu découvrir d'elle. Elle semblait être la femme parfaite pour moi à tout point de vue.

Je là voulais maintenant encore plus qu'avant d'aller à cette soirée. Je la voulais par tout les moyens. Même si cela impliquait de prendre mon temps, de la séduire.

Je me voyais même peu-être être fidèle à Isabella Swan. Formé un genre de « couple », ne me paraissait plus aussi rebutant.

Je la voulais, c'était tout.

8h du matin :

Toujours dans mon lit à ruminer. Là c'est mort, je ne dormirais plus.

Je me lève, au moins essayons d'être constructif.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner. Le problème et que je ne sais pratiquement rien d'Isabella.

Premièrement, je n'ai aucune de ses coordonnées. Je ne sais ni comment la joindre ni où la trouver. Je pourrais appelé à son travail mais je suis sur qu'elle me raccrocherait au nez.

La seule piste que j'ai est qu'elle va travailler avec Marc Jacobs dans les temps à venir. J'espère qu'elle ira dans ses locaux, cela me donnerait au moins un avantage. Grâce à nos nombreuses collaborations, je connais très bien les bureau et les employés qui y travaillent.

C'est décidé, devant le peu de cartes que je possède, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout.

Demain je me pointe dans les bureau de Marc et je verrai bien si elle s'y trouve.

Par contre, une approche directe me paraît être un peu beaucoup. Je risque de ne rien obtenir d'autre qu'une gifle.

Je vais plutôt lui laisser des fleurs pour lui présenter mes excuses.

Oui, voilà ce que je vais faire dans un premier temps, et en fonction de sa réaction, je réajusterai mon plan.

L'idée que les choses peuvent finalement s'arranger me met du baume au cœur, c'est l'esprit beaucoup plus léger que je décide de m'avancer dans mon travail de la semaine. Visionnage des répétitions du nouveau spectacle. C'est parti pour au moins 5 à 6 heures de boulot !

* * *

**Bella's POV :**

Je suis en plein boulot depuis quelques heures et franchement je m'éclate, lorsque la standardiste nous interrompt pour m'apporter un magnifique bouquet d'arums. Je ne vois pas qui peut bien m'envoyer des fleurs. Déjà peu de personne savent que je me trouve ici et en plus cette personne doit très bien me connaître puisque les arums sont mes fleurs préférées.

Le bouquet est accompagné d'une carte, glissée dans une enveloppe. Le tout est d'un papier raffiné, épais et dense, d'une grande qualité.

Quelques mots sont inscrits à la main sur le dos de la carte.

_« J'ai vraiment merdé._

_Je te présente mes plus plates excuses et te supplie de les accepter._

_Appel moi, je t'en pris._

_E. »_

Alors là j'avoue que je suis un peu abasourdie.

Une chose dont je pensais pouvoir avoir la certitude après cette soirée, c'était bien de ne jamais plus entendre parler d'Edward Cullen.

Je ne m'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas préparée à recevoir ses excuses.

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi il m'en envoie. Pourquoi il veut que je l'appelle.

Peut-être que finalement il n'est plus si dégouté par ma virginité et qu'il veut tout de même conclure l'affaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit je ne suis, en aucun cas, prête à lui pardonner et encore moi à l'appeler.

La seule chose que je veux c'est tracer un trait et oublier toute cette histoire.

Je dois quand même admettre que sa démarche a tout de même eu pour effet de me remonter le moral. Ses mots me donne l'impression qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'était passé et que tout cela le fait souffrir un peu lui aussi. Petite vengeance, mais vengeance quand même !

Et le fait qu'il ait choisit des arums...

Cela me laisse encore plus perplexe que tout le reste... Un homme que je connais à peine et qui m'offre déjà mes fleurs préférées...

Non, je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir, cet homme est un goujat, voilà tout.

Je jette donc les fleurs dans la poubelle et me remet au travail. Mes collègues me regardent d'un œil interrogateur, auquel je coupe net par un regard mauvais.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Cullen, il faut que j'appelle Alice pour annuler notre shopping de cet après-midi.

Après avoir passé cinq minutes à la consoler tellement elle semblait déçue, nous convenons de nous retrouver mercredi après-midi pour nous rattraper.

La journée se termine comme elle a commencée, je me prends au jeu et m'éclate complètement. Je suis tellement concentrée que je ne pense presque pas à Edward Cullen de toute la journée. Et franchement, l'intrusion des fleurs ne m'a pas franchement aidé dans cette tâche.

Finalement, j'ai peut-être raison, c'est un vrai gentleman. Oui enfin, gentleman qui m'a poser au moment fatidique il y a à peine deux jours...

Il faut que je me ressaisisse et que j'arrète vite de déliere et que je le raye définitivement de ma vie. Les fleurs ont à peine renflouer mon égo, mais Edward reste un con.

Le lendemain matin j'ai du mal à me lever, on a fêté notre rencontre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avec mes nouveaux collègues. Mais l'idée d'une nouvelle journée de ce boulot me motive largement à sortir de mon lit. Aujourd'hui je suis en mode working girl. Stilettos vertigineux, jupe crayon taille haute, chemisier blanc sous un perfecto en cuir noir (toujours penser à casser un look trop classique !!).

J'arrive aux bureaux et me met direct au boulot. À peu près à la même heures que la veille, la standardiste entre cachée derrière un énorme bouquet de grand lys roses. Mon corps est à deux doigts de l'infarctus... Edward Cullen ?????? Oh mon dieu ! Elle se dirige vers moi...Je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si je préfère que ce soit lui ou pas.

Une carte de nouveau, le même papier qu'hier...

_« Isabella..._

_J'ai attendu ton appel toute la journée et une grande partie de la soirée._

_Je réitère ma demande, je t'en prie appelle moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler._

_Je pensais que les arums t'aurais plus, simples mais sublimes...comme toi._

_Mais je suis peut-être trompé, aujourd'hui je tente ma chance à nouveau avec de grands lys...attracteurs et envoutants._

_Au fait, ta tenue d'hier était une pure merveille, mais encore bien peu de chose devant le galbe de tes fesses dans cette jupe..._

_Et s'il te plait, même si tu ne m'appelle pas ne jette pas les fleurs... _

_E. »_

J'attrape un coup de chaud, mais comment peut-il savoir tout ça ??

Je sors en trombe du bureau pour rattraper la standardiste.

- « Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle ? » Elle se retourne te me fait face.

Je lui demande :

- « Avez-vous vu le livreur qui a déposé ces fleurs ? »

- « Oh, mais ce n'était pas un livreur. C'était Monsieur Edward Cullen... »

Elle me regarde comme si elle me prenait pour une demeurée.

Oh merde alors, c'est donc Edward qui m'a déposé ses fleurs en personne.

Alors là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de cette information !

* * *

**Edward's POV :**

Lundi après-midi :

Je suis allé déposé des fleurs à Isabella, ce matin.

Elle travaille effectivement dans les bureaux de Marc Jacobs. Je n'ai donc eu aucune difficulté à l'approcher. J'ai même pu la voir à travers la porte ouverte alors que je donnais mon bouquet à la standardiste.

Elle était à couper le souffle. Habillée avec tellement de goût, sans doute même plus que ma soeur et ma belle-soeur réunies. Et la voir ainsi, diriger son équipe. Son petit air autoritaire la rendait si sexy... Et ce chapeau qu'elle porte, en ce moment je reverrais de la voir ne porter que cela.

Terriblement sexy, terriblement belle, terriblement talentueuse et manifestement terriblement remontée contre moi. J'attends toujours son appel qui apparemment ne viendra pas.

23 heures, toujours rien. Je pense que cette fois-ci je peux allé me coucher, bredouille.

Je ne vais cependant pas me décourager. Demain je retente ma chance avec de nouvelles fleurs et un nouveau mot d'excuses.

Mardi :

Je n'en reviens pas de ce qui se trouve devant mes yeux aujourd'hui. Isabella est aujourd'hui encore plus belle qu'hier. Sa tenue de working girl me fait littéralement fantasmer.

J'arrête de la regarder, il ne faut pas que je traine, je n'aimerais pas être repéré.

Je pars, direction mon appartement ou je vais, aujourd'hui encore, passer la journée à attendre son appel...

* * *

**Une rewiew pour la route ??**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Juste un petit mot pour dire un grand merci aux rewieweuses anonymes (merci aux rewiews signées également, bien sûr!!) !!!**

**Désolée pour le petit retard de publication...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Edward's POV :**

Mardi soir. Isabella n'a toujours pas appelé. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais résisté autant ! Cette mini-brunette me donne plus de fil à retordre que toute mes autres conquêtes réunies.

Mais au lieu de me déplaire, cela me charme encore plus.

Il va falloir que je déploie tout mon talent de séducteur pour arriver à mes fins cette fois-ci.

Je réfléchis et réfléchis encore, mais je suis bien forcé d'admettre que sur ce coup là il va falloir que je m'arme de patience. Avant cette semaine, je n'avais jamais croisé Isabella, et cela n'allait pas changer en claquant des doigts. Il faut que je trouve une stratégie qui me permettrait de passé du temps avec elle sans lui donner l'impression que je la harcèle.

Qui pouvons nous bien avoir en commun ?

Moi, je n'ai pratiquement comme amis que mon frère et mon beau-frère. Et j'ignore totalement ce que fait Isabella pendant son temps libre.

Ça y est, j'y suis. La seule personne qui pourrait nous rapprocher est ma sœur. La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle devait aller faire du shopping avec Isabella.

Je vais l'appelé pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

« Allo, Alice ? C'est Edward. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui et toi ça va ? Jasper s'inquiétait justement pour toi, ça fait trois jours que tu ne l'a pas appelé. »

C'est vrai que j'ai passé trois jours sans appelé mon beau-frère et accessoirement meilleur ami. Cette fille me prend vraiment la tête !

« Oui tout va bien, j'ai juste été un peu occupé ses derniers temps. Et toi quoi de neuf ? »

Je veux la jouer fine et ne pas annoncer à ma sœur de but en blanc que je veux qu'elle joue les entremetteuses entre moi et Isabella. Sinon elle va se faire des films et je n'aurai plus jamais la paix ! Mais je ne suis pas inquiet, je sais qu'aux yeux d'Alice rien n'est plus important que le shopping, elle va bien m'en parler d'elle même.

« Oh, ça va. A part qu'Isabella m'a laissé tomber lundi pour notre séance shopping. Mais bon c'est déjà oublié puisque l'on remet ça demain, et que cette fois-ci elle ne m'abandonnera pas sinon je vais la chercher par la peau du coup ! »

Gagné !

Je joue l'ignorant :

« Isabella, la fille que tu as rencontrée à la soirée de Marc Jacobs samedi ? »

« Oui, c'est bien elle. Mais Edward je t'en supplie, ne me dit pas que tu l'a déjà oubliée. Je t'ai vu danser avec elle. Tu n'a vraiment aucun respect pour les femmes...vraiment je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi... »

Oulala, elle monte dans les aigus, elle va encore me faire la leçon pendant une demie heure si je ne la coupe pas.

« C'est bon Alice, je m'en souviens c'est juste que tu me parle de beaucoup de personnes différentes, j'ai un peu du mal à suivre. »

« Ok, si tu veux, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'esprit que tu es un goujat ! Enfin bref... En parlant d'Isabella, j'avais envie de l'inviter pour le repas de mercredi soir, tu en penses quoi ? Au moins pour une fois nous serions un nombre pair. »

Alors là, ma sœur dépasse toutes mes espérances !!

Chaque mercredi soir, depuis que nous avons quitté la maison de nos parents, nous nous retrouvons, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet et moi pour manger ensembles.

« Excellente idée Alice. Par contre Isabella risque d'être un peu réticente, nous avons eu un petit accrochage à la fin de la soirée, divergence de points de vue. »

Mouais, divergence de points de vue... Pitoyable excuse !

Mais dans ma volonté nouvelle de m'améliorer je ne peux décemment pas dire à Alice pourquoi Isabella ne veux plus jamais me revoir.

« Edward, j'adore cette fille...pourquoi faut-il toujours tout que tu fiche par terre ??? »

« Ce n'est rien de grave Alice, ne t'emporte pas. Si tu insiste je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de venir. Personne ne résiste à Alice Cullen ! Et comme ça j'aurai l'occasion de lui présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme. »

« C'est vrai ça, bon alors je te dis à demain soir ! »

« Je t'embrasse ma belle ! »

Bon, bon, bon... et bien tout semble s'arranger finalement.

Demain soir opération séduction !

* * *

**Bella's POV :**

Mercredi matin. Aujourd'hui repos, enfin presque. Puisque je me prépare pour un marathon shopping avec Alice Cullen, et de ce que j'ai pu voir, cette fille est une vraie pile électrique !

Elle risque d'être un petit peu déçue avec moi car je commande toujours mes articles en avance avec les collections qui nous sont présentées au magazine et ensuite je n'ai plus qu'a passer dans les boutiques pour les vérifications de taille. Autant dire que je ne suis pas du genre à perdre ma journée à courir après la robe parfaite.

10h05. Je suis, comme toujours, en retard. En bonne new-yorkaise, on ne peut pas vraiment dire de moi que le réveil soit mon meilleur ami, je suis assurément plus oiseau de nuit qu'oiseau de jour.

Alice m'attend de pied ferme à l'entrée du StarBucks de la 5ème. Notre point de rendez-vous. Tout bon shopping doit obligatoirement commencer par un Latté fumant et un cupcake ! Règle de base !

« Hey ! Ça va ce matin ? »

« Très bien et toi Bella ? »

« Ça va, c'est un peu la course comme d'habitude... On boit un latté et on y va ? »

« D'accord mais à emporter, on a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Comme je l'imaginais, plus crevant que le boulot !

« D'accord mais alors on commence chez Prada. Ils ont des canapés en cuir italien dans les quels je pourrai confortablement boire mon latté. »

« Ça marche pour moi ! »

Nous voilà donc parties en direction de la boutique. Heureusement pour mes pieds j'ai prévu le coup et chaussé des ballerines repetto. Alice, elle crapahute toujours sur des 12cm. Tout simplement pas humaine cette fille-là ! En même temps elle est vraiment toute petite, si elle ne portait pas de talons aussi hauts je la dépasserais d'une bonne tête.

Nous voilà chez Prada.

Gianna nous accueille.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Cullen. Bonjour Bella. Votre commande est prête. Alexandro vous installe tout ça en cabine. »

Alice me lance un drôle de regard. Elle semble choquée que la vendeuse m'appelle par mon prénom et n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qui ce passe.

« Alice, je t'explique. J'ai une façon, je pense un peu différente de faire les magasins. Nous recevons au magazines des catalogues et des portants de vêtement des collections. Je choisit alors ce qui me plait et je n'ai plus qu'à passer rapidement en boutique vérifier les tailles. Je déteste perdre des heures à fouiller dans les magasins. Ce sont même parfois les vendeuses ou les créateurs eux-mêmes qui me choisissent mes tenues. »

Alice est scotchée.

« Mais est-ce que toutes tes collègues du magazines font comme toi ? »

« Seule Anna Wintour commande également, sauf que dans son cas les essayages se passent carrément à son domicile. Seules quelques autres chroniqueuses mode ont également ce privilège. »

« Mais, sans vouloir te vexer bien sur, comment cela se fait-il que tu ai ce « privilège » comme tu dis, alors que n'est même pas en charge de la mode. »

« Bonne question. Il semblerait que les couturiers et créateurs aiment que leur vêtement soit rattachés à l'art. Ainsi ils apprécient de me voir porter leurs pièces quand je me rends à des expositions, des représentations... »

« Je comprends maintenant comment tu te retrouves à être la fille la plus stylée de manhatan ! Et bien pendant que tu bois ton latté je commence à jeter un coup d'œil. »

Une heure plus tard, j'ai essayé toutes mes tenues et c'est une réussite, je repars avec trois gros sacs.

Trois gros sacs qui ne sont que peu de choses en comparaison des achats d'Alice.

En une heure seulement, elle a essayé juste un million de tenues tout en me donnant un avis sur chacune des miennes.

Devant la quantité de vêtements que nous avons achetée, Gianna nous propose de nous les faire livrer à notre domicile. Ouf !

Quand nous sortons de chez Prada, Alice me demande si il y une autre boutique où j'ai besoin d'aller.

« Oui, il faut que je passe chez Valentino, j'ai besoin d'une robe de soirée pour samedi soir pour aller à l'Opéra. »

« Tu vas voir le nouvel Opéra de mon frère ? »

« Oui, travail oblige ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérangeait vraiment, j'adore l'opéra. »

« J'adore aussi, et de toute façon je ne loupe jamais une première d'Edward. Je suis très contente que tu viennes, on pourrait même y aller ensemble ? »

« C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui j'y vais, je te tiendrai au courant. »

« Heuu, Bella, en parlant de tenue de soirée...il faudrait peut-être que tu en prévoie une pour ce soir... »

De quoi elle parle là ??? Ces soir je dors, j'ai des kilos de sommeil en retard avec ce début de semaine sur les chapeaux de roues.

« Comment, ça pour ce soir ? »

« En fait je voulais t'inviter à manger avec nous ce soir ? »

« Avec vous ??? »

« Oui avec Jasper, mon fiancé, sa sœur et mes deux frères. »

Alors là il faut que je trouve une excuse tout de suite. Je ne vais quand même pas me jeter dans le gueule du loup en allant manger avec Edward Cullen.

« Je suis désolée mais c'est impossible Alice, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir. »

« C'est à cause de mon frère c'est ça ? »

Alors là, je la regarde avec des grands yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait exactement ??? Qu'est-ce que ce connard est allé lui raconté ??? Voyant ma tête elle reprend la parole :

« Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez un peu chamaillés à la fin de la soirée, que vous n'étiez pas du même avis. Mais je t'en pris Bella vient ce soir. J'aimerais vraiment te présenter au reste de ma tribu. Et mon frère souhaite te présenter des excuses pour votre accrochage... »

Bon au moins Edward n'est pas le dernier des salauds et s'est retenu de révéler mon humiliation. Mais je ne suis, pour autant, pas prête à le voir ce soir.

Mais devant ma réfléxion, Alice continue d'insister.

« Allé Bella, s'il te plait, viens, viens.... Tu me ferais tellement plaisir. Je suis sur que tu vas adorer Jasper et Emmet. »

Bon, je me rends compte que je vais avoir du mal à me débarrasser d'Alice, quand elle a quelque chose en tête, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire... Et puis peut-être que je pourrais profiter de cette soirée pour prendre ma petite vengeance.

Je vais montrer à Edward Cullen que je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui.

Que sa petite tentative d'excuses minables ne m'a même pas ébranlée.

Qu'il ne m'a même pas humilier en m'abandonnant dans les chiottes, puisque j'ose à nouveau me présenter devant lui sans la moindre gène.

Que je suis fière d'être telle que je suis et s'il n'a pas voulu en profiter et bien tant pis pour lui !

« Bon c'est d'accord Alice, je viendrai à ton repas. Il faut en effet que je me trouve quelque chose. J'ai repéré chez Chanel une petite robe en jersey gris, très près du corps avec des manches longues. Parfaite pour une soirée au restaurant ! »

« Oh, c'est vraiment super. Merci de venir. J'ai hâte de te présenter à tout le monde. Nous passerons donc chez Chanel après être allé chez Valentino. Après il ne nous restera plus qu'à aller chez Dior, il faut absolument que j'achète des pulls à Jasper avec le froid qui arrive. »

« Ça marche pour moi ! »

Notre matinée shopping touche à sa fin et nous nous séparons car Alice doit travailler cet après-midi. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me faire une sieste pour faire la provision de sommeil. Il faut que je sois à mon maximum ce soir.

Arrivée dans l'entrée de mon immeuble, je m'arrête aux boites aux lettres pour récupérer mon courrier. Parmi une multitude de lettres il y a une belle carte sur laquelle je peux lire le nom de Démétri Volturi. Je la retourne et lis le message qui y est inscrit.

_« Isabella, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner à l'Opéra samedi soir ?_

_Vous avez mes coordonnées, j'attends de vos nouvelles..._

_Affectueusement._

_Démétri »_

Voilà qui tombe à point nommé ! Après avoir montré, ce soir, à Edward Cullen qu'il n'a pas la moindre importance. Je vais lui montrer, samedi soir, que je suis même passée à autre chose. En plus Dimitri est très beau garçon, de quoi le rendre vraiment jaloux.

Je culpabilise un peu de me servir ainsi de Dimitri qui me semble être un gentil garçon. Mais tant pis, je tient absolument à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Edward.

L'heure fatidique du repas est arrivée trop vite. Alors que je suis dans le taxi qui doit me conduire à l'adresse que m'a donnée Alice, je vois ma belle détermination de ce matin voler en éclats. Parce qu'effectivement Edward Cullen m'a bien humiliée, et encore pire il m'a bel et bien chamboulée avec ses excuses et ses deux bouquets de fleurs...

Mais je dois être forte et ne rien montrer. Je dois juste lui faire regretter amèrement d'être passé à coté d'une fille aussi extraordinaire que moi !

J'arrive au restaurant, et bien sûr je suis la dernière. Le serveur me conduit jusqu'à la table où cinq personnes sont déjà installées. D'un côté de la table rectangulaire, il y a Alice, puis Edward à sa gauche et enfin une magnifique blonde que je suppose être Rosalie. En face d'Alice et de Rosalie se trouvent ceux que je devine être respectivement Jasper et Emmet. Évidemment la place libre qui m'attend est celle en face d'Edward.

Alors qu'il ne m'ont pas encore vu arriver je lui jette un coup d'œil discret.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Qu'il est beau...

Cet homme est définitivement le plus splendide être vivant sur cette planète.

Alors que je suis en pleine extase devant lui, mon portable se met à sonner dans ma poche. Ce qui attire inévitablement leur cinq regards vers moi. La bouche d'Edward s'étire en un magnifique sourire en coin alors qu'il me surprend en train de la mater. Oui mater, c'est le terme adéquat pour parler de mon activité d'il y a un instant.

Je reste comme suspendu à son regard. Le temps est stoppé.

Heureusement les piaillements d'Alice me sortent de ma torpeur.

« Bella, Bella, te voilà enfin. C'est moi qui t'appelle à l'instant. Je voulais savoir où tu étais. Tu es en retard. Enfin apparemment avec toi, il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Approche que je te présente à tout le monde. Emmet pousse toi pour laisser passer Bella. »

Bon allé, je me jette dans l'arène. Quand je vois l'effet qu'un simple de ses regards à sur moi, je commence à douter de plus en plus de mon plan apparemment plus que foireux.

À ce stade je m'estimerai heureuse de ma soirée, si je rentre chez moi sans l'avoir supplié au préalable de retenter l'expérience des chiottes.

Et voilà que je me retrouve assise en face de lui. Juste séparés par une table qui me paraît très étroite.

Mais pourquoi, ils n'ont pas des tables plus large ici ?

Non, mais il faut que j'arrête de délirer, ces tables ont une largeur tout à fait normale...

Oui mais pourtant, je suis trop proche de lui. C'est comme si je pouvais sentir une aura d'appel à la luxure émanée de lui...

Je vire cinglée...

Alice me présente aux autres.

La seule pensée qui me vient en tête à ce moment là est qu'il sont tous magnifiques. Je n'ose pas imaginer la fierté de leurs parents quand ils les voient tous réunis.

Au cours de la soirée j'en apprends un peu plus sur chacun d'entre eux.

Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux. Ce sont des orphelins milliardaires, qui ont hérité une véritable fortune à la mort de leurs parents. Rosalie est pédiatre depuis peu et travail dans le même hôpital que le père des Cullen. Elle a rencontré Emmet au début de la fac de médecine.

Emmet est médecin du sport. Il suit plusieurs équipe de baseball.

Jasper ne travaille pas. Il possède un doctorat de philosophie et passe son temps à faire du bénévolat dans diverses associations.

Jasper me fascine et m'attire au premier regard. Il semble être une âme torturée, réfléchissant sur tout, se posant sans cesse mille questions sur le sens de la vie. Très vite nous partons dans des discussions enflammées sur les grands philosophes, les écrits que nous aimons. Nous commençons même à nous lancer dans un débat politique, quand Rosalie nous coupe en poussant un profond soupir d'ennui. Dommage, j'apprécie réellement de discuter avec Jasper. C'est vraiment très stimulant de s'adresser, pour une fois, à une personne qui a les mêmes centres d'intérêt et les mêmes connaissances.

Ce n'est pas grave je vais en profiter pour discuter un peu avec Emmet. Après quelques minutes, j'ai des crampes aux abdominaux tellement je ris. Emmet fait des blagues totalement délirantes, c'est un vrai bout-en-train. Nous échangeons pendant un petit moment sur nos pires hontes. On a tous les deux la larme à l'œil. Malheureusement, une nouvelle fois Rosalie nous coupe en nous lançant un regard furieux.

Mais c'est quoi son problème ??

Autant j'adore tout le monde, autant elle, je ne vais pas tarder à la ranger dans la même catégorie qu'Edward : catégorie grosse conne.

Du coup pour la calmer, Emmet l'entraine vers la piste de danse qui se trouve un petit peu à l'écart des tables.

Alice glisse une œillade à Jasper, et ils font la même chose.

Panique à bord, panique à bord, panique à bord...

Moi + Edward = seuls ?????

* * *

**Edward's POV :**

ENVOUTANTE...

Voilà un mot qui décrit Isabella à la perfection.

Je suis de plus en plus fascinée par cette fille.

Je commence même à me demander si, finalement, elle n'est pas hors de ma portée.

Non, Edward Cullen a toutes les filles à ses pieds...

Ouais mais celle là elle résiste !

Pourtant j'ai bien remarqué la façon dont elle m'a observé discrètement à son arrivée dans le restaurant. Elle a beau s'acharner à repousser mes avances depuis ce samedi soir fatidique, son regard ne trompe personne : je ne la laisse pas indifférente...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... Elle est assise à selement quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Et je dois vraiment faire une effort sur-humain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Au moment où elle se met discuter philosophie avec Jasper, je suis au bord de l'explosion... elle m'excite vraiment trop ! Les intellos, c'est un vrai fantasme !

Et puis c'est encore pire quand j'entends son rire cristallin alors qu'elle rie aux larmes aux blagues douteuses de mon frère.

A ce rythme là, je ne vais pas survivre à cette soirée.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, sans que je comprenne vraiment bien ce qui se passe, tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers la piste de danse.

Je suis SEUL avec elle !!

* * *

**Bella's POV :**

Edward me regarde avec son fameux sourire plus que craquant. Le silence qui s'est installé depuis le départ des autres est gênant. J'espère qu'il va prendre la parole en premier, car moi, absolument rien ne me vient.

Ouf, il parle :

« Alors comme ça, c'est Bella, hein ? Dommage, j'aime Isabella, tellement élégant... »

Punaise ! Mais comment fait-il pour être toujours aussi charmant et séducteur.

Son affront de samedi ne semble, en aucun cas, l'avoir fait se départir de son assurance. Cet homme ne doute jamais de lui.

Cette constatation m'irrite au plus haut point.

Sous le coup de l'énervement, je suis prise d'un élan de folie passagère.

Je ne sais pas comment cette idée arrive jusqu'à mon esprit, mais voilà que je tiens ma vengeance.

Je déchausse mon escarpin droit, et dirige mon pied vers l'entrejambe d'Edward.

Je lui lance une œillade sensuelle, et alors que mon pied rencontre le haut de sa cuisse, je lui dit :

« Effectivement, c'est Bella. J'ai toujours détesté que l'on m'appelle Isabella. »

Oh, la menteuse ! C'est vrai que je déteste que l'on m'appelle Isabella, mais cette vérité ne tiens pas pour Edward. Entendre mon prénom en entier sortir de sa bouche m'excite au plus haut point.

Quand Edward, se rend compte de la présence de mon pied, il manque de s'étouffer avec son verre de vin.

Il répond à mon œillade avec un regard très explicite.

Encouragée par le fait que mon initiative semble fonctionner, je remonte mon pied en direction de son membre.

Quand j'arrive à ce niveau, je tombe sur une surprise de taille ! Et c'est vraiment le cas de le dire...

Edward semble être réellement très réceptif, il est déjà complètement dur.

Je frotte mes orteils sur toute sa longueur.

« Ooooohhh, Isabella... Putain ! »

Je suis très fier de moi, mon effet est réussit.

Juste pour le plaisir j'insiste encore un peu...

J'appuie un peu plus fermement ma plante de pied sur toute sa longueur, tout en continuant de petites pressions avec mes orteils, maintenant au niveau de son gland.

En réponse la bouche d'Edward s'entrouvre légèrement, il se met à respirer bruyamment.

Puis Edward passe ses mains sous la table et attrape mon pied qu'il masse sensuellement tout en intensifiant la pression sur son érection.

Il entreprend ensuite un mouvement lent, remontant vers mes chevilles, puis mes mollets et mes genoux. Il effleure la zone sensible et érogène de l'arrière de mon genoux.

Mon état d'excitation, déjà très élevé à la sensation de son érection sous mon pied, est proche du maximum.

Et il remonte encore.

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'ouvrent grands et il émet un sifflement de satisfaction alors que ses doigts touchent la lanière de mes portes-jarretelles.

Je suis au bord de l'orgasme alors qu'il est encore à 15 bon centimètres de mon intimité...

Heureusement pour moi, il est penché au maximum contre la table et ses bras ne lui permettent pas d'aller plus loin.

Je ne pense que j'aurais pu garder le contrôle de la situation s'il m'avait touchée plus haut.

L'air manifestement déçu, ses mains redescendent vers mes chevilles.

Là, j'ai eu vraiment chaud. Il ne faut cependant pas que je perde de vue mon objectif : vengeance !!!

J'intensifie alors mes pressions.

« Isabella, encore... je pourrais venir rien qu'avec ce que tu me fais... »

Il est à point !

J'émets un long râle de plaisir pour l'encourager en lui faisant croire que je suis dans le même état d'excitation que lui (ce qui, en toute honnêteté, n'est pas complètement faux !).

Je commence à sentir des soubresauts à travers son pantalon, signe qu'il n'est plus très loin de venir.

C'est le moment pour agir. J'enlève rapidement mon pied, remet ma chaussure et fait signe au serveur de m'apporter mon manteau.

Alors que je me lève, je lance à Edward :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Edward, j'avais complètement oublié que j'ai un autre rendez-vous pour la fin de soirée... Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Tu veux bien m'excuser auprès des autres ? »

Pour le narguer un peu plus j'accompagne mes mots d'un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Vengeance, vengeance... !!

* * *

_**Une petite rewiew ??? **_

_**ça me fait tellement plaisir....**_

**_See you next week !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila mon grand retour après de longues semaines d'absence ! J'ai été quelques peu démotivée ces derniers temps, mais me revoila !**

**Sans plus de bavardage je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chap !**

* * *

**Edward's POV :**

* * *

Salope !

Une salope pour un salaud...

Cette fille est juste imprévisible.

Le plus fou, c'est que malgré la colère terrible qui s'empare de moi, mes fantasmes restent encore plus forts.

Elle n'a même pas réussi à m'énerver assez pour que je la déteste, je suis toujours, et même plus que jamais, sous son charme...

Enfin, dans l'immédiat j'ai un autre problème à régler. Mon érection douloureuse et toujours bien présente. Cependant je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il faut juste que j'attendes que ça passe.

Je ne peux pas partir, alors que Bella est partie aussi, sinon les ragots vont allé bon train dans ma famille.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, mais les minutes à venir ne promettent vraiment pas d'être des plus agréables...

Pour que ça passe plus vite, je vais me concentrer sur autre chose...

Tiens, Alice est partie danser en laissant son portable sur la table. Je pourrais y chercher le numéro de Bella...

Je leur jette un coup d'œil, ils sont tous les quatre en pleine danse, et le morceau ne fait que commencé. J'ai largement le temps d'agir.

Maintenant que j'ai le numéro de Bella, je vais lui envoyer un petit texto.

_« Isabella, _(rien à foutre qu'elle déteste, moi j'adore l'appeler comme ça ! Je trouve ce prénom tellement sexy et sensuel...) _maintenant que tu a pris ta petite revanche - assez mesquine soit dit en passant - peut-être accepteras-tu de me revoir ? Pourquoi pas diner ensembles ? Je t'embrasse. Edward »_

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre et moins d'une minute plus tard mon portable sonne. Je lis sa réponse avec empressement.

_« Mon cher Edward, ma « petite revanche » était uniquement destinée à mon plaisir personnel. Tu aurais du voir ta tête quand je me suis levée, c'était vraiment trop bon !! Elle n'a aucune influence sur la nature de nos relations, à savoir ne pas se voir et ne pas se parler. Ce qui me convient parfaitement. Bonne nuit ! »_

Quelle n'est pas déception quand je repose mon portable sur la table.

Putain, mais c'est quoi cette fille ???

Elle est peut-être vraiment hors de ma portée.

Enfin, en tout cas elle semble l'être depuis samedi dernier.

J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, merdé sur ce coup là. Je ne pensait pas qu'elle m'en voudrais autant.

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, moi j'ai fais ça pour la protéger, pour ne pas lui voler ce moment de sa vie de femme. Mais il est clair que de son point de vue les choses doivent être bien différentes.

Elle a pensé que je la rejetais à cause de sa virginité.

Je n'ose même pas imaginé à quel point je l'ai blessée.

Il faudrait que je puisse lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai réagit ainsi. Mais elle ne me laisse même pas lui parler... Et je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la harceler maintenant, ou sinon elle risque de me déplacer de la catégories des connard pour celle des loosers !

De toutes façons ma sœur m'a dit que Bella sera là samedi soir, pour la première du nouveau spectacle.

D'ici là : profil bas ! On va la faire languir un peu, cette impétueuse petite Isabella...

* * *

**Bella's POV :**

* * *

Fin de semaine des plus ordinaires. Aucune nouvelle d'Edward depuis mon coup bas de mercredi. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ?

Et puis maintenant, mes hormones sont toutes fofolles et font la java dans mon organisme. Le feu qui s'est emparé de moi lorsque j'ai entendu Edward gronder de plaisir sous mes caresses, pleure désespérément pour qu'on l'éteigne.

Je ne l'ai rencontré que depuis quelques jours et pourtant j'ai déjà la sensation qu'il me manque. Je pense beaucoup plus à lui que je ne le devrais...

Je dois me l'avouer, j'ai adoré ce début de semaine avec toutes les attentions qu'il a eu à mon égard.

J'ai beau faire la fière et l'envoyer balader dès que l'occasion se présente, je n'en suis pas moins attirée par lui. Il semble être une bonne personne malgré sa façade de coureur de jupons. Et puis il s'est excusé un nombre incalculable de fois pour ce qu'il m'a fait, il paraît sincère...

Je ne sais vraiment plus ou j'en suis, à la fois, j'ai juste envie de baisser les armes et de courir me jeter dans ses grands bras musclés. Mais une partie de moi (la partie féministe, ça c'est sur !) veut que je ne revienne pas sur mes intentions et que je garde le peu de fierté qu'il me reste.

Oui mais à part ma fierté qu'est ce que j'ai ? Rien du tout ! Parce que franchement plus je suis en contact avec Edward plus je me sent prête à me damner pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui.

Bon, avec toutes ces tergiversations, me voilà en retard pour me préparer pour la soirée.

L'idée que je peux y croiser Edward, me donne envie de vraiment me mettre sur mon trente et un.

Je dois encore passé prendre ma robe chez la Valentino, après les derniers ajustages. C'est une robe fuseaux rouge qui se termine en s'évasant à partir des genoux jusqu'au sol avec un décolleté bustier. J'ai ensuite rendez-vous au salon du magazine pour coiffage et maquillage. Démétri passe me prendre là-bas à 18H30, je suis plus en retard que jamais !

Alors que je suis tout juste prête, la réceptionniste vient me prévenir de l'arrivée de Démétri.

Quand je sort, sur quoi je tombe ?? Démétri, m'attendant tout fière devant la limousine la plus longue que je n'ai jamais vue !

Je hais les frimeurs !

Je ne vais pas faire ma blasée, je ne suis pas si souvent que ça montée dans une limousine et je dois avouer que cela me fais me sentir comme une star de cinéma... Mais tout de même, cet air satisfait qu'il affiche ! Si il croit m'impressionner avec sa limo de 15m c'est plus que raté. De là d'où je viens on sait pertinemment que ce n'est en aucun cas l'argent qui rend une personne intéressante... au contraire !!

Je lui retourne un petit sourire timide, histoire de ne pas l'encourager dans son étalage et m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Tout le long du trajet il ne tarie pas d'éloge sur ma tenue, ma coiffure. Il continue également d'essayer de m'en mettre plein la vue, en me sortant un champagne à environ 2000 dollars la bouteille, en me montrant toutes les fonctionnalités de sa super voiture... il commence même à déjà me venter les mérites de la loge que nous occuperons pour l'opéra, la plus luxueuse.

Et dire qu'après notre première rencontre il avait réussit à me faire l'effet d'être un gentil garçon... Et bien j'avais tout faux, il est superficiel, prétentieux et inintéressant au possible !

Finalement, il ne mérite vraiment pas plus que de me servir uniquement à achever ma petite vengeance personnelle contre Edward.

Lorsque l'on nous ouvre la portière, on est aussitôt flashés de tous les côtés par une horde de journalistes en folie. Je me décale un peu en arrière pour laisser la vedette à Démétri car c'est après lui qu'ils en ont.

**« Mademoieselle Swan ? Isabella Swan ?... »**

Les journalistes crient tour à tour pour capter mon attention.

Apparemment j'avais tord et les photographes en ont également après moi. Je me prend au jeu, j'adore faire la star, tout cela est tellement nouveau pour moi, je me crois en plein rêve.

J'imagine déjà la une des journaux people de demain : _« Le jeune héritier de l'empire Volturi au __bras de la détractrice de son père ». _

Cela va faire un vrai scandale dans tout le beau new York ! Ma mère ne se remettra jamais d'avoir vu sa fille au bras d'un homme dans un magazine !

Alors que je prends la pose et que je joue avec les photographes, je tombe sur le regard médusé de (je voue le donne en mille !) Mister Edward !

Oh là là, il n'a vraiment pas l'air content de ce qu'il voit !

Je lui lance un sourire éblouissant pour le taquiner. Ce qui a pour effet d'augmenter encore l'intensité de son regard furieux. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer...

Nous nous avançons finalement vers lui.

- **« Edward », **le salut Démétri de la manière la plus froide possible.

-** « Démétri », **lui répond Edward sur le même ton.

Ces deux là ne s'aiment clairement pas. Et ne se gène pas pour le montrer. Mon pigeon est vraiment parfait, Edward doit encore plus ragé de me voir au bras de quelqu'un qu'il déteste.

-** « Je vois que tu es en très charmante compagnie… **», lance Edward à Démétri tout en me lançant une œillade très explicite. Il est vraiment furax.

**« Je ne pense que cela plaise à ton père cependant… »**

- «** Allons, Edward tu es bien placé pour savoir que mon père me passe tous mes caprices ! », **lui répond Démétri avec un sourire satisfait.

Et sur ce il m'attrape le bras et m'entraine vers notre loge. En lançant, bien évidemment, un regard à Edward voulant dire un truc du style _« laisse tomber Mec, elle est à moi ». _Et ça franchement ça ne me plait pas du tout, je ne suis à personne et encore moins à ce connard prétentieux.

- **« Tu sais quoi Démétri, pars devant. Je te rejoins. Moi j'ai besoin d'aller au bar ». **

Et là je me barre à toute allure vers le bar sans même attendre qu'il ne me réponde.

Je ne l'entend pas derrière moi, apparemment il ne m'a suivit, ouf !!!

En arrivant au bar, j'aperçois la petite troupe des Cullen. Il sont là tous les quatre accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. je suppose qu'il s'agit de Carlisle et Esmée. Je suis scotchée par leur beauté, surtout celle de Carlisle, malgré son âge il est magnifique. Il dégage un tel charisme, je comprend mieux Edward, il a ça dans les gènes !

Alice me présente au deux membres de sa famille que je ne connais pas. Esmée a l'air d'être une vraie mère poule qui veille sur toute sa petite famille.

Alors que je dis bonjour aux autres, j'arrive au tour de Rosalie qui me lance un regard furieux.

Mais c'est quoi son problème ??? Je n'ai encore même pas ouvert la bouche qu'elle a déjà quelque chose à me reprocher.

**- « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là celle là ?? On va se la trainer partout à partir de maintenant ? Et en plus, il a bien sur fallu qu'elle mette une robe rouge ! Ma couleur ! Mademoiselle veut faire la star c'est ça ? »**

Heeuuu, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? On me reproche quoi au juste ? Alors là je dois dire que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je lui ait fait pour qu'elle m'en veuille autant. Ok j'ai une robe de la même couleur que la sienne mais la mienne est très longue alors que la sienne est courte ?! Et puis je ne pouvais pas savoir...

Elle brusquement arrêtée dans son monologue contre ma personne par Carlisle.

**- « Rosalie, tu arrête ça immédiatement ! ».**

Il a dit ça sans même hausser le ton, mais ça met un sacré froid. Il dégage vraiment une aura d'autorité à qui personne ne semble pouvoir résister même pas cette blonde siphonnée !

Elle baisse le regard et se tait immédiatement en disparaissant un peu derrière les larges épaules d'Emmet.

Alors que je suis droite comme un i sans bouger devant ce qui vient de se passer, Esmée m'attrape par le bras, et m'entraine avec elle.

**- « Viens Bella, nous allons allez chercher les boissons pour tout le monde. »**

De toute façon je n'ai visiblement pas le choix, alors je la suis.

**- « Merci de m'accompagner Bella. Il faut que je te dise deux mots à propos de Rosalie. Rosalie n'est pas méchante et ce n'est pas après toi qu'elle en a. Elle est comme ça avec toutes les nouvelles personnes qui s'approche de sa tribu.**

**Rosalie a enduré des choses qu'aucun être ne devrait jamais vivre. Elle se bat chaque jour avec sa souffrance et cela peut la rendre quelque peu irrationnelle parfois. Mais je te promets que lorsqu'elle laisse tomber sa garde c'est une personne tout à fait admirable. Je te demande de lui laisser du temps pour ce familiariser avec toi et de l'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle te fait subir. C'est n'est pas intentionnel. »**

**- « Bien sur, Madame Cullen. Je vais faire de mon mieux et je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de m'avoir expliqué cela, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. »**

A cet instant les trois coup de balais ont retentis, signe que le spectacle allait commencer.

Je m'excuse donc auprès d'Esmée et je gagne ma loge pour y rejoindre ce très cher Démétri.

Quand il me voit arriver, il affiche un sourire satisfait et j'ai juste envie de lui faire ravaler ses dents.

**- « Ma Bella, tu en as mis du temps, j'allais venir te chercher. »**

**- « J'ai rencontrer la famille d'Edward au bar, et nous avons parler un peu. »**

A l'évocation d'Edawrd son sourire se fane. Je m'assieds à coté de lui et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Déjà il m'appelle « MA Bella » et maintenant voila qu'il me touche, il faut que je le calme, tout de suite !

**- « Démétri, enlève ton bras s'il te plait, je suis venu ici avec toi en ami et rien d'autre. »**

Je lui lance un regard glacial pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il garde ses distances et il retire son bras immédiatement.

Le spectacle commence. Il est comme les productions d'Aro Volturi précédentes : pédantes et prétentieuses. Mais tout de même de vraiment meilleure qualité que le dernier. Malgré tout je m'ennuie un peu, et au bout d'un moment Démétri retente sa chance et me pose une main sur la cuisse. Là s'en est trop.

**- « Je sort prendre l'air, je ne me sens pas très bien. »**

Et je le plante là, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Je marche d'un pas pressé vers le bar, il me faut un verre que je vais pouvoir siroter tranquillement en attendant la fin du spectacle.

Alors que j'arrive au bar, je vois qu'une personne y est déjà accoudée. Mince, moi qui pensait être tranquille.

Et alors que je m'approche encore, je reconnais finalement cette silhouette gracieuse. Edward !

Je pense immédiatement à faire demi tour et à aller me planquer aux toilettes, pour éviter tous les hommes présents à cette soirée. Mais c'est trop tard, alerté par le bruit de mes talons sur le sol de marbre, il tourne la tête en ma direction.

Quand je croise son regard, ce que j'y vois me désarçonne. Il a l'air à la fois déçu, triste et en colère.

Je ne peux plus me sauver, alors je me dirige vers le bar et m'installe sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

**- « Est-ce que tout va bien Edward ? »**

**- « Oui, Bella, tout va bien. Je te remercie. »**

Il me répond d'un air totalement froid et dur. Et en plus il m'appelle Bella, une première, comme pour marquer encore un peu plus son détachement.

Sa réponse me déstabilise encore plus. Et je dois avouer que je panique un peu. Même si Edward s'est comporté comme un goujat, je craque toujours complètement pour lui. Et puis maintenant je peux dire qu'on est quitte, alors on pourrait peut-être repartir à zéro ? Apparemment non ! À trop jouer avec le feu, j'ai peut-être finit par me bruler les ailes…

Je suis à la fois déçue et énervée. Énervée contre moi même, énervée d'avoir une fois de plus tout fichu parterre avec un homme qui me plaisait vraiment cette fois-ci.

Je vais finir vieille-fille ! Ça c'est sur !

Finalement, je n'ai plus soif. J'ai envie de rentrer. Alors, avant même que le serveur n'est le temps de me demander ce que je veux boire, je ma lève et repars vers la sortie.

Alors que je gagne la porte, je sens la poigne d'Edward sur mon bras. Il me serre un peu trop fort et me tire sans ménagement dans un petit recoin le long du couloir.

Son torse est collé contre mon dos et il avance son visage pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de mon oreille.

**- « Isabella, ne me dit pas que tu refuse d'être avec moi pour ce fils papa attardé de Démétri !! ».**

Il y a maintenant énormément de colère dans sa voie.

**- « Cela, ne te concerne en rien Edward. »**

**- « Alors là, tu vois, tu te trompe complètement. Cela me concerne complètement même ! »**

**- « J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi ? »**

**- « Je te donne un exemple. »**

Et là, il pose sa main sur ma taille, raffermis légèrement sa prise avant de venir caresser doucement la peau de mon ventre à travers le tissu de ma robe. Tout mon coup en frémit, comme s'il n'avait vécu jusque là que pour cet instant magique. Mes jambes flagellent. Mais c'est quoi, ce putain d'impact qu'il a sur moi ?

**- « Et bien, tu vois, ça par exemple. Je suis sur que même avec toute l'application du monde il ne te fera jamais ressentir une chose pareille. Ose seulement me dire que le contact de ses mains sur ton corps t'offre autre chose que du dégout ? »**

**- « Heu.... heu............. non....... ».**

Je balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais je ne peux qu'être en accord avec lui.

**- « Alors qu'un seul effleurement de mes doigt, et ton corps me supplie pour en avoir plus... »**

Il accompagne ses mots d'un mouvement de sa main depuis mon ventre jusqu'à mon coup en passant par la zone entre mes deux seins dénudée par le décolleté plongeant de la robe. Et effectivement, comme pour lui répondre, mon corps se meut dans un frisson gigantesque.

Il faut que je me reprenne tant qu'il en est encore tant. Avant que ce ne soit plus seulement mon corps, mais également mes paroles qui se mettent à le supplier pour avoir plus de contact.

**- « Je ne peux, manifestement, pas nier l'attirance que j'ai pour toi. Le seul problème, vois-tu, est que ton intellect traine loin derrière ton physique... »**

Ma phrase le fait tout simplement éclaté de rire.

**- « Isabella, tu es une vraie tigresse ! »**

Son rire se calme un peu.

**- « Mais si au moins tu me donnais la possibilité de m'expliquer pour cette grossière erreur... »**

**- « T'expliquer ? Oh, mais je pense être tout à fait capable de comprendre par moi même ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Pas très reluisant pour le tombeur du tout New York de se taper la pauvre petite vierge effarouchée ! »**

Son rire stoppe complètement et la colère semble le gagner à nouveau.

**- « Permet moi de te contredire ! Au contraire, il aurait été extrêmement reluisant pour « le tombeur du tout new york » de sa taper l'inaccessible Isabella Swan. Ce qui, soit dit entre nous, semble relever d'une véritable mission impossible, si l'on en croit les rumeurs. »**

**- « Quoi ?? Mais de quelle rumeurs est-ce que tu parles ? »**

**- « Ne fait pas l'innocente. Tu as du remarquer toi même que Manhatan est un tout petit monde et qu'ici tout le monde sait tout de tout le monde. De la même façon tous les hommes des 10 km à la ronde savent qu'Isabella Swan est l'intouchable et l'inaccessible qui n'a même pratiquement jamais été vue au bras d'un homme ! »**

**- « Oh... »**

Je suis dans l'incompréhension totale. Bien sur que j'ai conscience qu'à Manhatan les rumeurs vont bon train, mais je n'avais simplement jamais considérer le fait que l'une d'elle puisse me concerner. Je n'ai jamais fait partie de cette élite, je ne suis pas l'une de ces biens nés qui dominent le monde...

Face à mon incompréhension qui doit se lire sur mon visage, Edward poursuit.

**- « Et oui, jeune Isabella, tu a beau n'être apparu dans le paysage New Yorkais qu'il y à peine deux ans, tu as un caractère et un physique qui font que tu ne laisse personne indifférent... »**

**- « Mais alors...pourquoi ? »**

**- « Parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te faire ça. Tu es tellement parfaite, tellement fraiche. Tu es le rève incarné de tout homme. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je ne pouvais pas, mais pourtant Dieu sait que je le voulais... Alors la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire était de prendre la fuite, m'éliogner de toi. M'éloigner de la tentation... le plus vite possible... »**

**- « Oh... »**

* * *

**S'il vous plait les filles, prenez quelques instants pour me laisser une (toute petite) rewiew, j'aime trop ça ! **

**C'est vraiment le meilleur remède à ma flème d'écrire ! donc plus vous rewiewer, plus j'écrit ! **

**et quand vous rewiewer beaucoup, je peux me mettre à écrire très très vite !**

**  
mimis**


End file.
